Shinobi High Year 3
by Higura Natume
Summary: Omg Year 3! Last year in my series. Pairings aren't going to change. Appearance of Suika and maybe Sakotayu. on HIATUS since I'm getting sick of the stories unrealisticness...
1. Back for the last time

Chapter 1:

The Sakura were blooming when Tenten came back for her last year. Tenten had stayed with Hinata, but this time Temari had stayed with her brothers.

"Temari!" Tenten waved over to Temari. She waved back and walked over with 3 people. They were Gaara, Kankuro, and Maturi.

"Maturi!" Tenten exclaimed and walked over to Maturi.

"Tenten!" Maturi said. They hugged and so did Hinata.

"Maturi's a first year and she wanted to attend this school." Temari explained.

"I had to beg pretty hard." Maturi said laughing. "But I wanted to be in the same school as Gaara-sama!" Maturi said and hugged Gaara's arm. Gaara looked away, his face red. Temari, Tenten, and Hinata smiled. Kankuro didn't notice because he had his Ipod on, the volume was high enough, that Tenten could tell what he was listening to.

'Tell me that isn't 'Baby got Back'.' Tenten thought. (A/N If you don't know this song you have to check it out. This song is hell a funny.)

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted jumping onto Hinata. "How was your break?" He asked. Naruto had his arms around Hinata's neck. Hinata's face went bright red.

"...I-It was g-good, Naruto-kun." Hinata managed to say.

"Good to hear it!" Naruto said smiling. (The kinda smile that Temari did to Shikamaru after beating the crap out of Tayuya.)

"...Naruto." Temari poked Naruto. "Maybe you should let Hinata go." Temari suggested pointing at Hinata who was struggling to hold onto dear life.

"...Jealous?" Temari looked at her shoulder. She found Shikamaru leaning on her shoulder.

"...SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BASTARD!!!!" Temari said slamming Shikamaru's face into the ground. Everyone stared at Temari and Shikamaru. Shikamaru got up after a few seconds. His face had dirt on it, but nothing serious.

"...Geez, you always get angry so easily." Shikamaru mumbled rubbing his face.

"Hi guys!" Sakura interrupted as she approached the group. Following her was Sasuke and Neji who were discussing something.

Tenten bumped into somebody and turned around.

"Sorry." Tenten said looking at the person who had bumped into her. "Kin!" Tenten shouted. "I haven't talked to you in a while." Tenten said smiling.

"I'm sorry but I'm very busy right now." Kin said walking on. Sasuke glared at Kin and Sakura looked at her with a worried expression. She approached Tenten.

"...Tenten, will you talk to me privatley?" (I probably spelled that wrong..) Sakura asked.

"Sure." Tenten answered. Neji and Sasuke eyed them a little but let them be.

'I wonder where we're going.' Tenten thought as she followed Sakura. Eventually, they reached the spot where Hinata had seen Naruto hugging Sakura. Tenten looked around. Sakura turned around and looked at Tenten. Her expression was so serious that it made Tenten a little uncomftorable.

"...Tenten you should stay away from Kin." Sakura said. Tenten was suprised.

"...Why?" Tenten asked curiously.

"...When Sasuke was still working for Orochimaru he found out a lot of things. He hasn't told Tsunade yet but Kin and her group are working for him." Sakura said.

"...She's working for Orochimaru?" Tenten asked. She couldn't believe her ears.

"Yes. They're Orochimaru's spies. I don't know what they're doing but you should be careful. You could get hurt." Sakura said.

"Thanks for worrying but I'll be okay!" Tenten said and smiled.

"..Yeah." Sakura said and did a little weak smile.

'Kin...' Tenten thought.

* * *

Neji was looking for Tenten. He saw Sakura and Tenten was about to call for them when he saw something. Neji swiftly ran over. 

"TENTEN!" Neji shouted and pushed her over.

'Neji?' Tenten thought. She saw a glimpse of a man with round glasses smirking as he flew over them.

* * *

Natume-kun's Space 

Okay, this took a while so sorry about that. Sorry about there not being a lot of Nejiten but I'm getting there.

I watched Juno recently and I loved it!!!! I thought it was SOOOO funny!

Next I want to watch Strange Wilderness and if you don't know what that is you need to check it out.

Anyway, HALLELUIJA!! (I am so sure I didn't spell that right.) Tobi has gotten 100 stars!!! I never knew it would happen!!!! Thank you all of the people who bothered to waste their time reviewing!!!

I hope this is a good cliffhanger... but you probably know who that guy is. Sometime my writing seems a little obvious, but live with me. I promise after i revise it it'll be a ton better and the grammar won't suck as bad.

I need a new reason for people to review...I'll put a poll up for that new reason all right people?

Oh yeah, and if I owned Naruto, I would be making my fanfictions happen so unless you see any of my stories seriously happening in Naruto, the chances of me owning Naruto is very slim. But I do own Eraku (Man, I wish I could bring him back.) Ryuko, Tetuya and maybe some other people. This idea is mine, I've spent a lot of time on it so don't copy it or I may have to come to your house. The high school is mine, and that's about it.


	2. Hyuugakun

Chapter 2:

'…Neji?' Tenten fell and hit her head against the ground. 'Everything is whirling…' Tenten's sight was getting distorted, eventually she couldn't see anything altogether.

"Who are you!?" Neji demanded as he got up. Then he looked down and noticed that Tenten wasn't moving. He quickly got down.

"Tenten!?"

'It worked.' Kabuto thought looking at his hand. Neji turned to Kabuto.

"What did you do to her?"

"…Nothing serious. I just unlocked a couple of her memories." Kabuto replied.

* * *

'Where am I?' Tenten thought as she looked around. It was like she was surrounded in fog. She squinted her eyes. The fog was clearing. 'This place is familiar.' Tenten thought as she found herself in a room.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a young Tenten ran out screaming. She looked back worried. Tenten (the older one) looked in the same direction. A chill was sent down her spine. She saw the same guy who had attacked Sasuke was attacking Tenten's Father.

"Run Tenten!" Her Father shouted. A young Tenten gulped and ran out the door. Tenten, too scared to stay followed her younger self.

They ran for quite a while. Tenten was getting really tired but she didn't care. 'Is this from my past? Why didn't I remember it?' She stopped when her younger self tripped near the Hyuuga complex. Tenten looked up and saw a young boy standing at the entrance. He looked at her younger self a bit surprised. Her younger self sat up and started to cry. The boy noticed and walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, but more demanded.

"…My Daddy…he's been attacked." Tenten said rubbing her eyes.

"By who?" He asked calmly.

"I dunno, something that's not human." Tenten said.

"Follow me." The boy said walking into the complex. Tenten hesitated a little but followed. As did older Tenten. They walked into a building where an old man, Hyuuga Hiashi was sitting.

"Neji?" He asked.

'Neji!!!!' Tenten thought. (The older one people.)

"Yes, her father was attacked by something that wasn't human. I had the feeling you would know." Neji said pointing at Tenten who bowed.

Hiashi looked a little angry. "…Thank you for letting me know." Hiashi said and got up. He sighed a little. He glanced at Tenten. "You should stay with us for now. Neji, let her stay with you please." Hiashi said and walked out of the room.

"Um…Hyuuga-kun, what's going to happen?" She asked.

"You're going to stay with me until everything's safe." Neji said. "You've been here before right?" He said.

"Yeah, my Mom brings me with her over here sometimes." Tenten replied. They started to walk over to Neji's room. "Will Daddy be okay?" Tenten asked wanting to be sure she could trust the family that her mother was connected to.

"I don't know, our family has it's limits too you know." Neji said opening the door. Tenten entered and looked around. (The older one did as well.) It was a simple room. Very plain, most of the room was gray or white.

'Kind of like a hospital.' Tenten thought.

So for a long while, Tenten talked to the boy she called Hyuuga-kun. The older Tenten's memories were coming back slowly as she watched these scenes. When night came, Hyuuga-kun and Tenten went out to look at the stars.

"That's Pieces." Hyuuga-kun said pointing up at the sky.

"I'm a Pieces!" Tenten said happily looking up at the sky. "Hyuuga-kun, that man hasn't come back yet." Tenten said looking toward the entrance worried.

"...!" Hyuuga-kun remembered something. "Here." Hyuuga-kun said passing her a knife that looked like the one that Tenten had gotten last Christmas. Tenten took it, examined it a little before throwing it at a knot hole and getting a perfect bullseye.

'Thought so.' Hyuuga-kun thought.

"You know, my Mom said that all the stars up there represent all the happy things." Tenten said smiling.

"...I like you a lot Tenten." Hyuuga-kun said blushing a little.

'Eh...?' The older Tenten thought.

"I do too!" Tenten said smiling.

"Then why don't we promise to see each other again?" He asked.

"I would love to!" Tenten said.

'I probably just meant that in a childish meaning. Like when you're little and you say you want to marry your brother or somthing.' Tenten thought.

"Promise..."

"Promise!" The two linked pinkies as the fog suddenly returned again.

* * *

'Tenten!" Tenten rubbed her eyes as she woke up. She saw Neji's face over hers looking very worried. She slowly got up.

"...I'm okay Hyuuga-kun."

"!"

* * *

Natume-kun's Space

Whew, sorry if you didn't like it, I thought it over a long time though. If you're thinking, where's Kabuto!? I didn't say he's gone so don't worry. Oh god, this keeps going in the FIGHTING direction. I'm commiting suicide pretty much.

This isn't all of it, but that's pretty much all the important stuff. I can't believe Sakura is just standing there right now.

Oh yeah, I opened a Livejournal account as HiguraNatume if you want to read my journal.

This is dedicated to Kunnoichi Hyuuga Tenten who has always encouraged me through everything. And I know she loves Nejiten. (Yay! My second dedication I've ever done!)

Okay, please review for two VERY GOOD reasons:

1. It'll give Tobi even more stars to prove that he can get stars even after he graduates. (He has 3 stars this year!)

2. It'll motivate me to write. (But flames have the opposite effect okay?)

I think after this I'll write my sister's highschool fic. (Since she'll kill me if i don't!)

My sister's name is Haruno Yura-yura. (You see, we have different fathers...just kidding. We aren't half sisters. She just doesn't like my last name because it's too awesome for her.)

Bye!

Natume


	3. Unlocked

Chapter 3:

"!" Tsunade was sitting at her desk staring at some paper work when she sensed something.

"What's wrong?" Jiraya asked. He had come to give the paperwork to Tsunade and was about to leave. "…My jutsu I put on Tenten…" Tsunade said. "It's broken."

Jiraya's eyes widened a bit. "Broken? By who?"

"…Well, we all know it's someone under Orochimaru." Tsunade said getting up. "And since Sandaime's jutsu is still in tact, it's got to be…"

"Kabuto." Jiraya finished. His eyes narrowed as he remembered Kabuto the first time he made his appearance n this school.

"This is big trouble. If Tenten can't handle it, she'll burst. That's why I locked her memories…" Tsunade said. 'I think she can handle it since not all of the latch has been broken, but if it all broken…' Tsunade's pace became faster as she thought of it. 'It's still in this school. If we're lucky we'll be able to catch them.'

* * *

Dosu, Zaku, and Kin had their orders and were trying to find Kabuto right now. Kin felt a little guilty since she had grown fond of Tenten, despite the fact that they hadn't talked a lot. Zaku and Kin were holding hands. He noticed that she was feeling bad. 

"…" He didn't say anything. He just tightened his grip on Kin's hand. Kin smiled a little bit. She had been Zaku's girlfriend for a while and knew that he was trying to comfort her.

"We're close." Dosu said. They nodded and followed Dosu.

* * *

Hinata sensed something. It didn't feel right. Hinata felt that something was happening. She looked at the others. Shino nodded. Shino had sensed it as well. Other than him, Sasuke, Gaara, and Shikamaru had noticed as well. 

'Tenten!' Hinata thought and ran in the direction that she had seen Sakura and Tenten go. Temari noticed.

"Sorry, got to go!" Temari said. She turned around quickly and went after Hinata.

"…Guys." Shino began. They all turned to look at him. "If you didn't notice, there's something going on right now. And I think it has to do with the whereabouts of Tenten, Sakura, and Neji."

'Sakura!' Sasuke thought and ran off after them.

"…So, should we go?" Naruto asked looking at everyone ready to run. They nodded and they took off running.

* * *

"…You remember." Neji said he was smiling. Not a smirk, but an actual smile. 

Tenten nodded and smiled. But her expression quickly changed when she turned her attention back to Kabuto. Neji did as well.

"I don't intend to fight any of you." He smiled when he said this. "Someone should be coming to pick me up soon. It's hard to use jutsus when the ninja world has been sealed…" Kabuto said. He did indeed look drained.

'Oh yeah!' Tenten remembered something. She rummaged through her back pocket and pulled out her knife she had been given. She swiftly flicked it and it stabbed Kabuto in the shoulder.

'Shit…' Kabuto thought. He hadn't expected that one. He clutched his shoulder. Sakura looked at Tenten amazed.

Neji just smirked. Tenten noticed and said.

"I missed a little..." Tenten heard foot steps behind her. Sakura was the first to see.

"..Kin. I knew it." Sakura said glaring at her.

"So you're here." Kabuto said restoring his smile. Dosu looked him over.

"They got you?" He asked.

"One of them happened to have a kunai." Kabuto said. Dosu nodded and looked at Tenten. Who was trying to get up while Neji helped her.

"...Kin, why?" Tenten asked. Kin looked away.

"...Because that was the reason I was born." Kin said bluntly. Zaku was suprised. She didn't like admitting that and often lied that it was out of her won free will.

"Yes, actually all of us are that way. Excluding Kabuto, he only pretends." Dosu said following Kin. "We're Orochimaru's experiments. We may have a will, but Orochimaru will always come before us."

"But, have you ever tried?" Tenten asked. She was standing on her feet now.

"Dude, we did." Zaku said.

"Let's go." Kabuto said giving an evil grin. That just turned Tenten off. She grew very angry.

"STOP!" She shouted and a huge amount of chakra came off from around her.

'How could she...?' Kabuto thougth defensivley putting his arms in front of him.

"Everyone should be able to do what they think is right!" Tenten shouted.

'Tenten!' Kin thought as she felt something let go in her heart. It slowly dissapeared in her heart. Zaku and Dosu had the same feeling as well.

* * *

"Damn..." Tsunade thought as she started running faster. (Note: This is a very big school and no one can use ninjutsu.) 

"This doesn't look good." Jiraya said running with Tsunade he looked up at the chakra piling up in the sky.

"I was hoping this wouldn't happen." Tsunade said.

* * *

"Ah...I feel it, chakra." Orochimaru said sitting in his lair. "It shall soon be mine." He waited a little longer. 

'So it's that girls. Tetuya, I couldn't excpect more from you.' Orochimaru snickered.

"She will be very useful indeed."

* * *

Natume-kun's Space 

Hope you liked it! So far, not all of my readers had found my story... (So sad... TT) But I'm sure they'll find it eventually.

Today, it was really sad, I was watching Konoha High on Youtube by 10tenten10 or something, and it ended with narusaku, sasuhina, and leeten! The other couples were ok. God, the ending just turned me off. They made Neji sound like a self-centered asshole. (I'm a Neji fangirl so this pisses me off okay?) Sad...

I have been reviewed 13 times. 13 stars!

Reminder: I need to pick the Akatsuki members this year. I want to do it as soon as this incident is over so please people can you remind me if you remember?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I sure wish I did though. And you'll know if I ever get my hands on it because suddenly nejiten will appear all over the place! XD


	4. Released

Chapter 4:

The light soon disappeared.

Kin felt a little shaky. She tried to stand but she almost fell over. Zaku caught her before she fell.

"I think…we've been released." Zaku said looking up at the sky. Kin leaned on him as she regained her stability. She nodded.

"…Wonder what he's going to do now?" Dosu mumbled, obviously referring to Orochimaru.

"I don't know." Kabuto said. The three instantly turned at him. "But me for one, is fighting at my own will. You can't stop me with just some chakra." Kabuto said pushing his glasses up while smirking.

Kin turned around to see Tenten unconscious in Neji's arms. She turned around and glared at him. "I will never forgive you. One, for controlling me against my will. Two, for ruining my relationship with Zaku once. Third, for hurting Tenten." Kin said.

Zaku widened his eyes a little at the second remark. "I didn't think you cared at first." Zaku said smiling. "I have a little of the chakra Orochimaru gave me. Why don't we hit full force?" Zaku asked his teammates.

Neji silently listened. He thought it wouldn't be smart to interrupt their talk.

"Not if I'm around!" Tsunade shouted entering the area. She glanced over at Neji. "Neji, take her to the Nurse's Office. I'll take care of her as soon as I can." She ordered.

Neji nodded and picked Tenten up. He ran toward the hospital as quickly as he could.

"Sakura, you go to the Nurse's Office as well, you do have an A in medical skills." Tsunade said looking back at her. At the moment, the others came.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted running over to her.

"I'm fine Sasuke-kun." Sakura said looking over at Tsunade.

"Where's Tenten?" Hinata asked worried.

"She's in the Nurse's Office." Sakura quickly answered.

Hearing this, without hesitation the two ran toward the Nurse's Office.

"…Um, What the hell is happening?" Shikamaru asked looking at Kin, Zaku, Dosu, and Kabuto.

"I don't know really." Sakura admitted. "Something about Orochimaru." Sakura said.

"!" The ones who knew all about it were alarmed.

"Kids, I don't think you should be here." Tsunade said turning back at them. The teachers will be coming soon and this guy can kill you." Tsunade said quickly. "You three included." She said to Kin, Zaku, and Dosu.

They left against their will.

"So, what are you going to do for me tonight Tsunade-sama?" Kabuto asked.

* * *

Hinata and Temari rushed into the room where Tenten was. 

"What happened to her!?" Temari asked out of breath.

One of the nurses said,

"She's fine. Just tired that's all."

'If she caused all that light then she should be.' Hinata thought.

"Neji nii-san, what happend?" Hinata asked.

"Apparently, Tsunade-sama had preserved some of Tenten's memories, today Kabuto unlocked them, Kabuto pissed Tenten off, and Tenten tried to release Kin and her group from Orochimaru." Neji said.

"What the hell...?" Temari asked. She had no idea what he had said. Hinata did and asked,

"Then she caused all that commotion."

"Yes."

"What memoreis were 'unlocked' anyway?" Temari asked curious.

"The one I know is about--" Neji caught himself and realized this wasn't a piece of information that you should give to a girl like Temari. Temari eyed him suspiciously.

"You don't have to tell me. I'll get it out of Tenten once she wakes up." Temari said. Neji was silent.

"!" The door opened. When they saw the others come in, they sighed a sigh of relief.

"Is she okay?" Sakura asked worried.

"She's fine." Hinata answered. "I think we should let her rest." Hinata said standing up. Temari backed her up on that idea.

"She's right, let's go!" Temari said leading the others out. Before leaving herself, she turned to Neji. "Don't get any ideas." She said before leaving.

Neji scoffed at the comment. He rubbed Tenten's cheek.

'I promise...'

* * *

"Why are you here?" Tsunade asked glaring at Kabuto. 

"I'm not here out of my own will mam, I'm here because of orders." Kabuto answered.

"And those orders are?"

"To unlock the memories of the girl and release her chakra, which I have completed."

'That's it?' Tsunade thought.

"Well, you're not getting out alive." Tsunade said and dashed toward Kabuto. Kabuto put his arms up to block her kick but her kick was too strong. He was blasted into a wall, and he coughed up blood.

"Not bad Tsunade." Kabuto said whiping blood off his cheek. "I figured you would go full force, I mean it makes me smile to see the face you would make if Tenten went to our side." Kabuto said.

"!"

[Flashback

"I promise to do so Ryuko..."

"...Thank...you..."

Beeeeeeeep

[End Flashback

"...True." Tsunade finally said. Kabuto smirked when he noticed that what he said was having an effect on Tsuande. "But how do you plan on getting out?" She asked.

"If I told you I probably wouldn't get out." Kabuto answered as 4 figures jumped down around him.

"We're here." Jirobo, the tall and big one said.

"You're late." Kabuto said.

"We got here as fast as we could so don't get cocky with us shit head." Kidomaru said helping Kabuto up with one of his 6 arms.

"Yeah, and that's not a thing you can say after being beaten by a girl dumbass." Tayuya said helping him up as well.

Sakon looked up. His green lipstick formed a smile. "Orochimaru-sama is calling us." He said. The four nodded and they all jumped up and left.

Tsunade hadn't said anything because she felt it necessary to analyze Orochimaru's followers, just in case a war broke out.

"...This can't be good." Tsunade said looking down.

The teachers finally came, huffing and puffing.

* * *

Yay, finally done! If you can please read 'Sarutobi Gakuen'! My sister's new High School fic! 

Ok, this was hard to write.

The sound ninja 4 is here! (I actually kind of like them) I hope I can include Kidomaru, he recently became one of my anime crushes! (I think he's cute!)

The new Akatsuki members should be picked by the next chapter. If you want, please put in suggestions for who should be in. Please take note that only 10 members can be in.

So you can tell me the new members and give Tobi stars, please review!

Tobi has about, 22stars! Not bad for chapter 4!

Please keep rooting me on!


	5. Explanations

Chapter 4:

"Kin..." Zaku said looking at Kin. "You know, when I said 'that' I didn't really mean it..." He started looking a little nervous.

"I know." She said.

[Start Flashback

"Kin, I don't think our relationship can continue..." Zaku said. Kin looked shocked.

"But why!?" Kin asked.

"...Because..." Zaku said unable to finish his sentence. Kin annoyed that he couldn't just turned around.

"Fine then." She said and walked off, fighting tears the whole time.

[End Flashback

"...I was a bitch. You were trying to portect me." Kin said. Zaku had been portecting Kin from Orochimaru. They could only imagine what Orochimaru could do if he found out about their relationship.

"It's alright. But now that we're free..." Zaku said. "...Can we get back together...?" He asked.

"...Of course!" Kin said jumping into Zaku's arms. She started to cry. She was finally free to stay in the arms she always wanted to be in.

"...I love you." Zaku whispered. Kin opened her eyes and said,

"Me too."

* * *

Tenten woke up about 6 hours later. She slowly took in the surroundings. When she realized where she was, she tried to sit up, only to find she didn't have the energy to. She laid back down. She turned her head to the side to see Neji sitting on a chair sleeping. 

'Why didn't I remember...?' Tenten thought. "!" She turned to the door to see Tsunade enter.

"...!" Neji woke up as well. He quickly looked over at Tenten and gave a sigh of relief when he noticed that she was awake.

"Good Morning Neji..." Tenten said. He smiled a little.

"Not to interrupt," Tsunade began and the two quickly looked away. "...but Neji, you should leave now, you know that Tenten will be fine. And Tenten, I have to talk to you privatley anyway." She said. Neji nodded, gave a last look at Tenten before leaving.

Once she was sure that Neji had left, she sat down on the bed. Tenten looked at her wondering what she was going to say.

"I'm sorry Tenten, this was never supposed to happen." Tsunade began. "Ryuko, your mother, was a friend of mine. Before she died, she asked me to seal any memories that might activate your power." Tsunade looked down. "So I did. But Kabuto unlocked them today. Not all of them, but some. Tenten, you need to be careful." Tsunade said looking Tenten directly in the eye. Tenten nodded. She understood. "You come from a powerful blood line in the 'Ninja World' and I think you are the last of its kind."

"By 'powerful' you mean..." Tenten started.

"I mean you have a special talent that would be useful in the Ninja World. Yours happens to be an excessive amount of chakra." (For people who haven't read a lot of manga or people who are confused, all of this is stuff that came out of my brilliant mind. Not Kishi's which basically mean that this isn't true. This is just made up.) "A little less than the Kyuubi." Tsunade said.

"...So Orochimaru wants this power, which is why he is after me?"

"Exactly." Tsunade said. "I'm not going to lock them again, since I'm pretty sure you don't want them locked." Tsunade said. Tenten nodded thinking about those precious memories she had just recovered.

"...In some ways I want to thank Kabuto..." Tenten said.

"I know it was hard and I apologize." Tsunade said. "But I'm sure you would've destroyed the world if I hadn't locked them." Tsunade said.

"I know." Tenten said. "How long until I recover?" Tenten asked changing the subject.

"Hm...about 3 days I believe." Tsunade said.

"Okay." Tenten said.

"Tsunade-sama!" Gai-sensei shouted entering the room. "Is she okay--!?" Gai-sensei shouted. He stopped when he saw Tenten.

"She's fine Gai." Tsunade said.

"I'm okay Gai-sensei." Tenten said smiling.

"I-I'm so glad." Gai-sensei said crying.

Tenten and Tsunade sweat-dropped.

"Oh yes, Tsunade-sama, Jiraya-sama wants to talk to you." Gai-sensei said pausing from his tears.

"Got it." Tsunade said getting off the bed. "See you Tenten." Tsunade said and left. As soon as she was gone Gai-sensei said,

"So you know now?"

"Yes." Tenten answered wondering what his reaction would be.

"Be careful. That's all I've got to say, be careful." Gai-sensei said patting Tenten's head.

"I will." Tenten promised. She smiled as she imagined that hand was her father's. She slowly drifted of to sleep.

* * *

Natume-kun's Space

Sorry, no nejiten. Or at least not a lot. I have a cold so updates may be slow.

O god, Akatsuki should be next, I sure hope it is...

Anyway, here is this joke I want to tell you.

WARNING: I rate this joke 'M' so don't read it if you're sensitive. But I thought it was funny:

So there was this guy and a girl. They were having sexual problems. They decided to go to a doctor who helps with their issues. This was the doctor's instructions:

Go get a bag of grapes and a box of doughnuts.

1. Stick the grape in the 'Love Canal' and have the guy get it out using only his tougne

2. Put the doughnut around the 'Love Pole' and have the girl eat it

It worked well for the couple and they thanked the doctor. A couple days later, another couple came. They asked for help. The doctor said,

"I'm afraid I can't help you ."

"Please!" They begged so he said,

"Alright, go get a bag of apples and a box of cheerios.

Okay, you're either ROTFLOL or looking at the computer in disgust or wondering what's so funny.

If you're wondering, say so in the review or Pm. If you'e laughing good for you! If you're staring in disugust, please don't stop reading!!!! It's just a joke!!!!

Please review, Tobi ONLY has 34 stars!!! Come on people!!!

Tobi doesn't get the joke...lol


	6. My Princess

Chapter 6:

When school was let out, the girls quickly ran into Tenten's room.

"Tenten!" Hinata and Temari shouted as they came in first. Hinata hugged Tenten and Temari stood close since she didn't like hugging. Sakura came in with Ino and Kin lagged behind.

"I was so worried." Hinata said letting go of Tenten.

"She looks fine." Temari said examining Tenten, calm as ever.

"Oh my god Tenten are you okay?" Sakura asked quickly walking over. "Did you break anything?" She asked worried.

"How are you doing?" Ino asked. She wanted to know what happened but decided she could get it out of Shikamaru or somebody later.

"I'm fine guys! Really!" Tenten said trying to get them to calm down. "I haven't broken anything. I'm just really tired. That's all."

Kin stood by the door since she was a little nervous. She felt guilty for not being able to walk up to her on her own.

"...You can go talk to her." Temari said pointing at Tenten. Kin was suprised and just stared at her blankly at first. But Kin had no choice but to go to Tenten so she nodded and slowly made her way toward her. Tenten noticed her when she was half way there and waved to her.

"He Kin!" She said and smiled. Kin paused. She took a deep breath before starting.

"...Thank you Tenten...Thank you." Kin said tears filling her eyes. She had returned to her everything that she wanted. "...You released me from the thing that kept me from doing what I needed to do...Thank you." She said. She quickly rubbed her eyes.

Tenten didn't know that she had released anyone until now. She was suprised at first. She was filled with happiness to know that Kin was allowed to embrace her special someone without the weight of Orochimaru on them.

"...Kin...here." Tenten said motioning for her to come closer. She did, and Tenten hugged her. "I'm glad that I could help you. I am." Tenten said. She hugged her a little tighter.

"...Thank you." Kin said closing her eyes.

* * *

Neji truly wanted to see Tenten immediatley but thought better of it since the girls were going and he wanted to talk to her alone. He decided to walk around instead. 

"...Neji." Shikamaru said spotting him. "Yo." He said raising a hand. Neji didn't know the appropriate response and just raised his hand like Shikamaru.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"...Okay. A lot has happened though." Neji said.

"I figured." Shikamaru said. "Temari has been uneasy lately too." He said. "I wonder what's going to happen." Shikamaru said looking at the sky. He definintely sensed it, danger was in the air.

"I don't know." Neji said. "But Orochimaru is up to something and I'm sure it invloves Tenten."

"Portect your princess." Shikamaru said. "My princess doesn't need protection though." He said smiling. "She can beat the crap out of me anyway."

"What the hell?" Neji said not getting it.

"You'll understand." Shikamaru said walking away waving to Ino who had come to ask Shikamaru what happened last time.

'He always says the most confusing things.' Neji thought as he decided to go to Tenten's place. 'The others should be gone by now.' He thought as he left toward Tenten's room.

* * *

When the girls left, Tenten relaxed a little. 

'...promises.' Tenten thought. 'Will I fufill the promise...?' Tenten thought as she drifted off. She was asleep by the time Neji came back. He decided against waking her up and just sat next to her bed. He looked at her sleeping face, as peaceful as when she was little. He rubbed her cheek a little.

When Neji first saw her, he thought she looked an awful lot like the girl that he had promised to love before, but he ignored it. Since he hadn't seen Tenten since the first time they met, he had been trying to forget about her, so he did his best to ignore the girl from his past. As he got to know her more and more, he was falling for her all over again. He knew that it was her the second Temari mentioned Ryuko, but he didn't say anything. Now that she remembered, did that mean he was allowed to be with her?

"...Neji." Tenten mumbled in her sleep. Neji was a bit suprised. He certainly loved the girl sleeping in front of her. He had fallen for her at the age of 7, tried to forget about her when he didn't hear from her for another 7 years, and then fell for her all over again. Would he be able to be with her?

'...maybe...my princess.'

* * *

"Kabuto, how are you?" Orochimaru asked. 

"I'm getting better." He replied.

"Good. Do you have everything ready?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes." He said showing the cards. It gave the names of 7 people. "I think these people can do the job."

Orochimaru looked over the cards. "Excellent." He said licking his lips with his long tougne.

"Let the party begin."

* * *

Chapter done! I'm probably never going to pick the Akatsuki... (TT) Hope no one is too dissapointed. 

Oh yeah, I'd love it if people gave me any info on the people in tean hebi. (Suigetsu, Karin, and somebody else.) I need it to continue my story!!! I'll research too but if you just tell me in reviews it'll be 20 times quicker!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Nejiten would have happened years ago. (Use your logic people!)

I've decided to do some dedications to people who have totally helped me through this story.

First up is Originalatorian!

This person is strict and we didn't get off with a good start, but we are friends. Her reveiws are always the ones with the most constructive criticism, even if she is a little harsh at times. Thank you for reading my story and I am very glad that you bothered to review, favorite, and help me through my very first ongoing story!

Thank You Originalatorian!

Tobi has 39 stars! Keep it up peoplez!


	7. Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo

Chapter 7:

"We have some new students!" Iruka-sensei said smiling.

Tenten wondered how he could be so happy after all that had happened. Tenten had been let out yesterday. After 3 days of being in a bed, Tenten felt restless.

"Come in." He said and three people came in.

First was a guy with silver-ish blue-ish hair that was cut at about shoulder-length. His eyes were aqua and they seemed to pierce through everything. He smiled, showing off his razor-sharp teeth as he said,

"My name is Hozuki Suigetsu." He said.

The other guy had orange hair that was spiked up and was unusually tall. He slowly said,

"My name is Jugo."

The last was a girl who wore small black glasses and had her red hair cut short on one side and long on the other side. She looked over the class and spotted Sasuke. She winked at him before saying,

"My name is Karin." She said smiling.

"Thank you, now take your seat." Iruka-sensei said. The three took their seat in the back.. Tenten looked at them to see Karin was sitting behind Sasuke. She was flirting with Sasuke. Tenten noticed Sakura was glaring at Karin with her deathly glare.

'Poor Sakura...' Tenten thought.

"Sasuke-kun, I don't get this." Karin said flirting.

Sasuke didn't seem to be listening and Suigetsu laughed. Karin glared at him. "I'll show you if you don't understand." He said, mocking her.

"I don't want you to tell me." Karin said. "I mean, only Sasuke-kun here could know." Karin said smiling at the back of Sasuke's head.

"Class dismissed!" Iruke-sensei said as the students filed out of the classroom. When they were out, Sakura walked straight toward Karin.

'This can't be good...' Tenten thought.

"Excuse me Karin-san." Sakura said and Karin turned around.

"What?" She asked.

"Stop messing with my boyfriend." Sakura said glaring at her.

"Oh, is he yours? That's a shocker." Karin said smirking.

"What!? You little--!" Sakura was stopped by Sasuke.

"That's enough Sakura." Sasuke said grabbing her head and pulling her back.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said suprised.

"Sasuke-kun! She was being mean to me!" Karin said trying to get him to defend her.

Sasuke ignored her and told Sakura, "You need to lighten up a bit more. Don't you trust me?" He asked.

"Yes I do." Sakura said feeling guilty for getting jealous. On the other hand, Karin was fuming with anger while Suigetsu was laughing at Karin.

"Dude, you totally lost." He snickered.

"Shut up! She's the enemy anyway, this'll just get me fired up to fight her." Karin said smirking at Sakura.

* * *

"I'm finally back!" Tenten exclaimed as she entered her building. She had missed not being there so much. 

"Hello Tenten-san! I see you're energetic, which is a very good thing indeed!" Lee smiled his trademark smile.

"Hi Lee!" Tenten said smiling.

"Guess what?" Lee asked.

"What?" Tenten asked getting curious.

"I have a girlfriend!" Lee shouted happily.

"Oh my gosh!? Who!?" Tenten could harldy believe it.

"Her name is Namine." Lee said looking as happy as ever. (My second OC of all time XD)

"I'm happy for you!" Tenten said. "What is she like?"

"Well...she's pretty,smart, nice, and perfect!" Lee said.

'...He's lovestruck...' Tenten thought sweat-dropping.

"...is there something wrong?" Lee asked.

"Oh, nothing! Just seems like you really like her that's all." Tenten said.

"Yes! I love her!" Lee said. "I promised her I would be the best boy-friend ever!" Lee said.

"Um...good luck with that."

"...I'm back." Neji entered. He looked up and his eyes met Tenten.

"...I need to go see Namine so bye!" Lee said. Before he left, he winked at Tenten. Neji noticed as well and sighed.

"...Lee..." He murmered as soon as he left.

"...Neji..." Tenten began.

"It's alright, I know." Neji said.

"Oh..." Tenten paused not sure what to say.

'I think I should say something...' She thought.

'I should probably say something...' He thought. 'I should tell her that she doesn't have to keep 'that' promise...' He took a deep breath knowing this could be the end and said,

"It's..."

"I...I promised you something important...so...I'll promise you this time, that I'll fufill the promise I forgot..." Tenten interrupted Neji. Neji was suprised at Tenten's outburst. "...unless of course...you don't want me to..." Tenten said.

"No." Neji interrupted her this time. "I would love it if you fufilled the promise." He said. He paused a little before adding, "I'll do my part too." Tenten's eyes filled with tears of happiness.

"Neji!" Tenten said as she was encircled by Neji's arms. She grabbed onto him, not wanting to let go. "I...promise..."

"I promise too." He whispered into her ear and he hugged her tighter.

* * *

"Too bad that Sakura girl wasn't the one we're after." Karin said as she sat down on a chair in their building. 

"Killing her wouldn't make Sasuke like you Karin." Suigetsu said. Karin glared at him.

"The only reason he won't choose me is because he feels that he needs to portect that Sakura girl. If she's dead, he'll come to me." Karin said.

"You seem confident." Jugo said.

"Of course I am! No one can resist my drop-dead looks." Karin said flipping her hair. Suigetsu laughed. Karin glared at him and started a fight that could last for centuries if Jugo wasn't there.

Most of the fights consisted of Karin screaming at Suigetsu while he calmly replied with a smart comeback.

"...You two, do you even know who we're after?" Jugo asked.

"I do!" Suigetsu and Karin said.

"Then who is she?" Jugo asked.

"She's the cutie with the brown buns." Suigetsu said.

"You like her?" Karin asked.

"No, but she's a lot hotter than you'll ever be." Suigetsu said grinning.

"You son of a bitch!" Karin tried to hit Suigetsu but Jugo stopped her.

"Oh yeah, you know the Kisame guy? The former Akatsuki?" Suigetsu asked.

"You mean the guy who was in the 'Shinobi Katana Shichininshu'?" Karin asked.

"Yup, well actually, from that group, Zabuza is working here as a teacher, Raiga is somewhere else. But Kisame was a former Akatsuki and I talked to him recently." Suigetsu said. "He asked me to join the Akatsuki." Suigetsu said.

"If Sasuke is joining I want to!" Karin said.

"They're taking 12 instead of 10 this year because the school was getting bigger or something, and group 2, where the others are has all the top-ranking students." Suigetsu paused to think. "Sakura will probably make it in. She's the smartest girl afterall." Karin growled at this.

"Whatever, I've got free time, after we catch that girl, I want to get Sasuke so nobody stop me. Got it?" Karin asked the two guys.

Suigetsu was about to say something but Jugo shut him up. "Whatever, as long as it doesn't interfere with the mission." Jugo said.

"Oh don't worry, it won't." Karin said and smriked.

* * *

Sorry it took so long but I was having major writers block with the Neji and Tenten scene. 

Guess what? When I searched anti-nejiten nothing came up on photobucket!!!

Tobi has 49 stars peoplez! Keep going!


	8. Something 'fun'

Chapter 8:

"I can't believe this!" Sakura shouted as she threw a pillow against the wall. They were in Ino's room, Fergie music was playing as they talked.

"Settle down Sakura, as long as Sasuke doesn't show any interest in her it's not a big deal is it?" Ino asked picking up the pillow and putting it down.

"I know but it still irritates me!" Sakura said. "She should keep her hands off taken guys!" She shouted again.

"Cool it Sakura." Ino said. "The fact that you're worried shows that you think Karin can win." Ino said looking smart.

"Shikamaru said that didn't he?" Sakura asked not believing that Ino could say something that smart.

"Yeah I did. So what?" Ino said slightly more irritated.

"I just couldn't see you saying something so wise that's all." Sakura said. "Oh yeah!" She said remembering something. "They're going to pick the Akatsuki soon! I think you've been nominated!" Sakura said. "Actually, I'm pretty sure that everyone in our group were nominated." Sakura said.

"Really? What does the Akatsuki do anyway?" Ino asked.

"They set up dances, deal with student problems and stuff I guess." Sakura said shrugging. (I've never been anything near a student council so sorry if this seems a little 'out there'!)

"Sounds like fun!" Ino said smiling. "The school's going to vote right?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, but a teacher reccomendation will help you get in." Sakura said thinking about wether she could get one from Kakashi-sensei or not.

'Lee might get the reccomendation but he probably won't get enough votes...' Sakura thought. 'Sasuke shouldn't have a hard time.'

* * *

"Namine-san!" Lee shouted as he ran toward a girl with black shoulder-length hair. (Im trying my best to base Namine on Orignalatorian' I'll edit it any time if needed originalatorian!) 

"Hi Lee!" Namine said as she waved. (When I picked her name, i wasn't aware it was from Kingdom Hearts so it isn't based on that character.)

"What do you want to do?" Lee asked.

"Anything's fine with me." Namine said as she took Lee's hand.

"!" Lee blushed as he followed Namine.

"There's not much around here is there?" Namine asked looking around. She had enrolled in this school recently and was only going for the 3rd year.

"I guess so." Lee said looking around. Lee's stomach grumbled. "Oh...excuse me!" Lee said blushing as he apologized.

Namine laughed. "How about we eat out?" She asked.

"That would be nice." Lee replied as they started looking around for a resteraunt.

* * *

"We have a message from Suigetsu." Sakon said opening his cellphone. 

"Really?" Ukon asked looking over his shoulder. (Since the ninja world is sealed, they are seperate and can only fuse together when Orochimaru gives them power.)

"What does it say?" Tayuya asked.

"It says that they're doing fine." Sakon looked a little closer. "Also says that Karin wants the permission to kill 'Sakura'." He added.

"Why?" Tayuya asked.

"Doesn't say. Isn't she that pink-haired girl?" He asked.

"I think so." Tayuya said. "That whore, it's probably another guy." Tayuya said.

"She did try to makeout with me once..." Ukon said.

"You didn't tell me that." Sakon said to Ukon.

"Did you honestly think I would?" Ukon asked.

"You should've figured it out dumbass." Tayuya said. "She tries to makeout with everybody. I heard you're next on her list." Tayuya said.

"Oh really?" Sakon said. "I'm afraid I'll have to decline." Sakon said licking his green lips.

"Decline?" Tayuya asked.

"Sakon, stop flirting." Kidomaru ordered as he came with his cell phone in one hand. "Juugo says that they're going to have some 'fun' for a while or something. So, we're free for a month." Kidomaru said.

"What the fuck do you mean by flirting?" Tayuya asked.

'Uh-oh.' Ukon thought.

"As you know, I'm a master of games and Sakon's playing another 'game' with you. If you were too stupid to notice." Kidomaru said smirking while he sighed.

"Don't act like I'm stupid you son of a bitch!" Tayuya shouted and got ready to punch him.

"Stop." Sakon said grabbing Tayuya's hand. "This is no time to fight Tayuya." Sakon said. "And since we have some free time, why don't you go out with me?" He asked.

"...Fine." Tayuya said jerking her arm out of his grasp.

Kidomaru 'hyuuued' at them and Jirobo shut him up before Tayuya turned around. (If anyone remembers, when something 'icha-icha' is happening japanese people say 'hyuuuuu')

Sakon smiled a little. Ukon came over and whispered,

"What are you up to?"

"Something that is a little fun." He replied.

* * *

"The new Akatsuki members should be not only strong as a student, but strong as a ninja as well." Tsunade said.

"I agree Tusnade-sama." Shizune said uneasily. "Who do you suppose would be good?" Shizune asked.

"First, we need people from the well established families from 'Konoha'." Tsunade said. "Such as Uchiha (Sasuke), Hyuuga (Hinata, Neji), Inuzuka (Kiba), Nara (Shikamaru), Akimichi (Chouji), and the Yamanaka (Ino) clans."

"Yes." Shizune said.

"But, if we pick, someone might get suspicious, so we still have to have the people vote. But we'll pick from the top 50 or so, based on their ninja skills." Tsunade said. "Let Jiraya know please."

"Yes!" Shizune said, bowed and left the room.

Tsunade sighed. 'What to do now?' She thought to herself.

* * *

Sorry people, I totally had to put in some SakonxTayuya because I fell in love with that couple. swoons It's hard though...

To Originalatorian: If there's anything you want me to edit from the NaminexLee scenes, just let me know and I'll change it!

Honors:

I honor ShikalllTema this time! When I first got her 'I love' review, I was a little suprised because I was thinking I had totally screwed up the beginning. She motivated me to keep on writing! Thanx for the awesome reviews and faves and alerts!!!


	9. Always

Chapter 9:

The day to pick the Akatsuki had come. Tenten wanted to join since there was a good chance that Neji would join, and little did she know that since she was Neji's girlfriend (according to the rumors) she had become popular with the boys, although the most popular overall was Temari for her adult looks.

"Wonder who's going to be picked for the Akatsuki." Temari said.

"You probably will get in." Tenten said.

"Why so?" She asked.

"Because you're smart, and the guys love you." Tenten said looking over at a few guys who were watching Temari. When they noticed Tenten, they quickly looked away. Tenten laughed. "Plus, you're responsible and you're a good leader."

"I'm not that good of a leader." Temari said. "If he actually had the motivation, he would be a way better leader than I ever would be." Temari pointed to a sleeping Shikamaru. (I love Motivation by Sum 41! XD sorry, really random.) Shikamaru looked at her, but didn't say anything since he was too tired to say anything.

"Alright, shut up kids!" Iruka-sensei said walking in to the classroom. "I have the papers with all the promoted kids on it. So choose 12 out of the 50." Iruka-sensei said as he passed out the papers.

'50?' Tenten thought as she received the paper from Iruka-sensei. 'That's a lot.' She thought as she skimmed through the whole thing first. 'Wait a second, I'm on the paper.' Tenten thought as she looked at her name on the paper. 'Oh well, let's see...' She thought as she circled the names of Temari and Hinata. She decided to choose Naruto for Hinata and Shikamaru for Temari. 'Neji!'� She thought as she spotted his name under Hinata's. She circled it.

Temari circled her 2 best friends, her boy friend (now who could that be?), and a few others she thought wouldn't be that troublesome to work with.

Hinata circled Naruto's name about 20 times before moving on and circling her friend's names and her cousins. After, she just randomly circled the names of people she knew that she thought would be good for the Akatsuki.

About 5 minutes before class ended, Iruka-sensei asked for the papers to be passed up so he could collect them. Once they were all collected, the bell rang.

"Sasuke-kun! I voted for you!" Karin shouted as she clasped her hands together while looking at him with adoring eyes. Sasuke's expression didn't change at all while he packed his bag. On the other hand, Sakura's eye twitched with anger as she waited for Sasuke. 

"Kukuku..." Karin knew who it was without even looking.

"Shut up Suigetsu!" Karin shouted and threw her pencil box at Suigetsu who dodged, resulting in the pencil box hitting the poor Juugo who sighed as he looked at the pink pencil box that had hit him.

"..." Tenten silently watched the scene wondering when it was going to end. "?" She saw Lee quickly pass her. "Lee?" She asked.

"Sorry, I have a date!" Lee shouted as he left the room.

"That ugly guy has a date? Karin asked watching him leave.

"Hey!" Tenten said glaring at Karin. "He must be better looking than you since he got a girl friend before you got a boy friend." Tenten said.

"...You want to fight bitch?" Karin asked as she stamped her foot down. But she couldn't do anything since Suigetsu interrupted.

"Good one Tenten." He said snickering.

"God!" Karin shouted as she left the room. Suigetsu watched her leave and then walked over to Tenten and winked.

"That was really good." He said. Tenten blushed a little.

"Thank you." She said. Neji's eye twitched with a little anger but more annoyance as he watched Suigetsu. 

"We should go find her." Juugo said to Suigetsu.

"Alright." Suigetsu said as he followed Juugo out. "Bye Tenten!" He said winking.

"I don't like that guy." Temari finally said as soon as he left the room. "You better stay away from him." Temari added looking at Tenten. Tenten nodded. "Plus, someone over there's going to get jealous." Temari said glancing at Neji who was silently putting his things away. Tenten turned around and looked at Neji.

'Would he be jealous?' Tenten thought. "But it's not like I like him or anything." Tenten said.

"We know." Hinata said reassuringly. "Neji nii-san, Hiashi-sama wanted to talk to you by the next week." Hinata said to Neji.

"Okay." He said as he took his bag and left the room.

"He's definitely jealous." Temari said smiling.

* * *

"Do you have the hots for her or something?" Juugo asked Suigetsu.

"Who?" Suigetsu asked.

"Tenten I mean." Juugo said as he looked around for Karin.

"No, I'm just playing. I like to see that Hyuuga pissed off anyway." Suigetsu said.

'Thought so...' Juugo thought.

"Plus, I like someone else anyway." Suigetsu added smiling.

"You like people?" Juugo asked. (How sad. ;;)

"Sometimes." Suigetsu said.

"I think I know who it is." Juugo said.

"Oh really?" Suigetsu asked laughing. He looked up at the roof. "There, found her." Suigetsu said.

Karin looked down from the roof. "You always find me." Karin said glaring at him.

"Didn't I promise you that?" Suigetsu asked. "Always..." He said smiling.

"..." Karin said nothing as she hopped down from the roof.

* * *

Done!

Jo's has finished, but I have Far Westerns coming up in 3 weeks so no updating during that time. (sorry...)

I will possibly write about Karin and Suigetsu's past in the next chapter and who becomes the Akatsuki.

Tobi has 71 stars already! Tobi must be seriously loved or something!

Okay, so I love Suigetsu. He's so awesome. I love Juugo too! (I'm sorry Juugo for making you deal with Suigetsu and Karin so much!)

Oh yes, please vote on my poll if you want to see more from me!


	10. I care about you

Chapter 10:

Suigetsu's POV

"Say hello."

When I first met Karin, I thought of her as an angry bitch who couldn't control herself.

I was 10 back then and didn't know much, but for once, I was correct when I thought that.

"..." Karin was silent. She had a look on her face that showed that she was obviously pissed off.

"Karin." Kabuto reached for her.

"Don't touch me!" She slapped his hand.

Kabuto sighed and rubbed his hand.

"...Suigetsu, she will be with you from now on in the same team, so I leave her with you." Kabuto said before leaving.

'You've got to be kidding me.' Was my first thought.

She glared at me. I looked back at her. We were just standing there for about a minute before she ran off. I watched her leave.

'Whatever...' I thought as I scratched my head. 'But I have to deal with her from now on...' I considered this.

'Life's probably going to be harder from now on.'

* * *

"Hey Kin, you know where Karin is?" I asked Kin. She was also an angry bitch who couldn't control herself. I didn't like to talk to her, but she was the only person I could think off who might've known where Karin went.

"You mean the new kid?" Kin asked.

"Yes."

"No. Now get out of my face." Kin said and stepped on my foot. I winced for a bit, but decided against fighting since Zaku was nearby.

'How the hell does Zaku deal with Kin?' I thought as I left to find someone else to help me.

Well, it turned out that I was going to find out.

* * *

"Karin!" I shouted when I saw her standing on the edge of a really old bridge that lead out of Orochimaru's lair. She ignored me and took another step toward the edge.

"Don't come!" She shouted.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked remaining calm.

"That's none of your buisness!" She shouted. "Just leave me alone!"

"Let me tell you right now. If you die, I'm in trouble. So even if I would love to leave you alone, I need to keep you alive, so would you please get off the edge?" I asked.

She stared at the water. I could tell she didn't know how to swim. Since I was a pro at swimming, jumping off a bridge wouldn't be an ideal suicide choice but anyway, I had to get her off that thing.

"Why the hell would you want to die anyway?" I asked.

"My parents died alright? They loved me, but those fuckin' bastards from this place killed them so they could get me!" Karin shouted, tears appeared on the edge of her eyes. "No one here cares about me! I want to be with my parents!" Karin shouted crying.

"...Will you not jump if I promise to care for you?" I asked. I didn't really know where that came from...it just came.

"...?" She opened her eyes and just looked at me with a blank expression.

"You want someone to care for you right? Someone to look for you if you're missing. Someone who cares." I said. She continued to look at me. "So how about I'll be that person. So will you please get off the bridge?" I asked.

"..." She looked down for a while but eventually nodded. I walked toward the bridge and tried to take her hand. Too bad that the bridge was older than Orochimaru himself because it just crumbled beneath us.

"Kya!" Karin fell back. I leaned forward and grabbed her hand.

"Hold on." I whispered and pulled her closer to me. We dived into the cold water and I kicked us up to the surface. I swam to the edge of the river and let Karin out first. She was shivering. I got out after and squeezed the water out of my clothes. "You okay?" I asked.

"...Did you really mean that?" She asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You'll really care for me?" Karin asked looking a little irritated at how she had to be so straight-forward with me.

"I promised didn't I?" I said.

"Yeah...but you're a bastard and bastards don't always keep their promises, you know." Karin said.

"Well you should be happy because people don't tell bitches everyday that they'll care for them." I said.

"Are you calling me a bitch?" Karin tried to punch me and I caught her arm

"Relax, I'm a bastard and you're a bitch. It's not such a big deal." I said smiling.

Karin lowered her arms and started to walk away. She stopped after a couple of steps.

"You're not a bastard..." She paused. "You're a son of a bitch." She said.

Maybe I was expecting something nicer, but hey, what can I excpect from an angry bitch who can't control herself?

* * *

After a few months, Juugo joined us as well, and we were the same as ever. Juugo found it annoying, Karin said it was a 'Fuckin' piss off' and I thought it was fun.

* * *

(Present)

I was done with my swimming practice. I got out and something caught my eye. I couldn't help but smirk.

"J-Juugo told me that he couldn't bring your towel today." Karin said looking away.

"That's fine." I said taking the towel and putting it around my neck.

"...You looked good today." Karin finally said.

"Oh really?" I asked. She glared at me knowing that I was teasing her.

"...yes." She said and thrusted my waterbottle at me.

"Hey!" I said and caught the waterbottle before it fell. "...Why are you always so angry?" I asked.

"Why are you always so mean?" Karin asked putting her hands on her hips.

"That's a very good point." I said, smiling. "I guess I just like to see you angry." I said, taking a sip of my water." Karin didn't respond. She just stared at me. "But hey, you're cute when you're angry." I said.

"Shut up!" Karin said and stepped on my foot.

I feel your pain Zaku.

* * *

Yay for Suika! I think it's cute...

Anyway, this chapter was all about Suigetsu and Karin!

I got a new ipod nano!! I'm so happy!!

I shouldn't have to explain why Suigetsu's in the swimming team, but don't ask why Juugo usually brings Suigetsu's towel. (Seriously, don't ask.)

Sorry, there was an inconvenience or whatever but it's fixed now!


	11. Akatsuki

Chapter 11:

"So do you think this is good?" Tsunade asked and passed a piece of paper to Jiraya. Jiraya took it.

"Hm..." Jiraya scanned it over. "I think it's good." He said. Tsunade took the paper from him again.

"Then here." She handed it to Shizune. "Please announce it to the school." Tsunade ordered.

"Yes mam!" Shizune said and took the paper. She ran out the door with haste.

"I sure hope we don't have to fight..." Jiraya said scratching his head.

"I do too..." Tsunade said.

"Wait, but Tsunade. The members that you picked out of the elite ninjas, you know, that wasn't a coincidence right?" Jiraya asked looking at her with suspicious eyes.

"Of course not." Tsunade said. "I wanted an easier way to pick them out of all those kids so I picked them that way." Tsunade said grinning.

'Why does she always do stuff like that...?' Jiraya sighed.

* * *

"May I have your attention please!" Shizune's voice was heard through the intercom. "I will be announcing the members of the Akatsuki." Student's heads went up and they actually were paying attention for once. "The members for the Akatsuki will be...!" Shizune took a deep breath and the students held their breaths.

"Inuzuka Kiba!"

'What...?' Kiba was surprised. His grades were anything but brilliant and he had still made it in.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

'What the...!' The students thought, after all, Naruto had the lowest grades. On the other hand, Naruto wasn't suprised at all.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

'Hn.' Sasuke smirked. Everyone knew he was going to make it.

"Karin!"

'Of course if Sasuke made it, then I'm in!' Karin thought smirking. She glanced at Sakura who was looking worried.

"Sabaku no Temari!"

'Gaara and Kankuro didn't make it...?' Temari was thought scratching her head. 'That's weird.'

"Suigetsu!"

Suigetsu grinned and winked at Karin who scowled.

"Tenten!"

'Seriously!?' Tenten thought.

"Nara Shikamaru!"

'Geez, and I thought life was hard enough.' Shikamaru thought as he yawned.

"Haruno Sakura!"

'Yatta!' (Yes! in Japanese) Sakura thought. 'I'm with Sasuke!' Then she smirked at Karin who scowled at her as well.

"Hyuuga Neji!"

'...' Neji didn't really have any reaction to this.

"Hyuuga Hinata!"

'I-I'm with Naruto-kun!' Hinata smiled a little and blushed.

"Yamanaka Ino!"

'Well if Naruto made it then of course I'm in.' Ino thought flipping her hair.

"Akatsuki members please meet at the Akatsuki room after school!" Shizune said. "And that is all!" The hall was quiet for a little but soon enough, everyone was talking about the members of the Akatsuki.

"We made it!" Temari smiled.

"Yes!" Hinata exclaimed.

"We're all in the Akatsuki!" Tenten said.

* * *

Lee sobbed in a corner.

"I didn't make it." He cried. Lee had been working really hard and was seriously bummed. (Sorry Lee.)

"Lee, it's alright." Namine said and patted him on the back.

"...but." Lee wiped his tears.

"Besides, if you were in the Akatsuki, you wouldn't be able to spend more time with me!" Namine said winking. "And I would miss my Lee!" Namine said. "So don't cry or I'll get angry." Namine said.

"..." Lee looked down. Finally he nodded.

"Good!" Namine said and smiled. She then grabbed Lee's shoulders and straightened his posture. "So stop sulking!" Namine said. "..." She stared at Lee who seemed no happier than before trying to figure out how to make him happy. "How about...we go out for some curry after school?" Namine asked. (You guys should know that Lee loves curry!)

"Really?" Lee's face brightened.

"Yup!" Namine said glad that Lee was his bright self again.

* * *

"They're totally in love." Temari said looking at Lee and Namine.

"Jealous?" Tenten asked.

"No, just surprised at how well they work together." Temari said. 'I would never want to be like that.' Temari thought.

'Work together...' Hinata thought.

"Like Hinata and Naruto." Temari said.

"M-me and Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, you guys work well together." Temari said.

"Y-you and Shikamaru work well together too." Hinata said.

Temari turned to Tenten who looked back with a blank expression.

'Tenten on the other hand, I don't know a lot about.' Temari thought. (What? You want to know?)

'She wants to know doesn't she...?' Tenten looked away blushing a little.

"..." Temari leaned in and looked directly at Tenten.

"...what?" Tenten asked putting her hands up as a shield.

'...Something definitely happened.' Temari concluded. 'What to do, force the answers out of Neji? Or just get them out of Tenten?' Temari thought. (She enjoys using her power.)

'She figured it out...' Tenten thought. 'Neji's going to be in trouble.' Tenten thought. (Poor Neji...)

* * *

After school, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari walked together to the Akatsuki room. The Akatsuki room looked kind of like an office. There was a small desk for each person with a computer, a phone, and all other stuff that would be in an office.

"Hello!" Shizune was waiting for them. She guided each of them to their desks and waited for all of the members to come.

When they were all seated, Shizune went to the door in the front, opened it and brought someone out.

"Hello!" It was none other then Tsunade the principal. She looked over the students.

"Tsunade's really 50." Naruto whispered to Kiba loud enough so that all the people in the room could hear.

'Seriously!?' Tenten thought. 'I thought she was in her 30's at the oldest.' Tenten thought as she covered her mouth so she wouldn't laugh. Although it didn't matter since most of the people were laughing already.

Tsunade gripped her fist. 'Maybe it was a mistake to let this brat in.' Tsunade thought as she gritted her teeth.

'Naruto-kun...' Shizune covered her face.

"A-anyway congratulations on getting into the Akatsuki!" Tsunade said regaining her cool. "But being an Akatsuki is more than planning dances and helping students out. There is another very important job you guys have to take." Tsunade said. "That the former Akatsuki did very well in."

This caught the attention of everyone in the class. People like Sasuke were intently listening while Shikamaru just decided maybe he should tune in for once.

"As most of you here already know, this school has another purpose other than teaching students." Tsunade began. "To keep the ninja world preserved." She made sure Naruto was paying attention before continuing. "And sometimes we teachers need some backup, and when we do we need you guys to come." Tsunade said.

Temari raised her hand. "I don't see what's so bad about the ninja world reopening."

"We plan on reopening it later, but now it's not safe. Orochimaru and his gang are still running around." Tsunade said. Karin and Suigetsu almost grinned.

"So as soon as we defeat Orochimaru, we can open the ninja world again?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe. But for now, let's just keep that world preserved." Tsunade said. "We'll think about that once we need to."

"If the ninja world is preserved, then why can Kabuto use powers that come from that world?" Tenten asked.

"...Orochimaru is strong. Maybe he's crazy, but he's strong. He was able to take some chakra with him when the world was perserved. By now, I think he can make his own chakra. Although the rate of chakra making is slow, he can still make them. That's why Kabuto can use some jutsus." Tsunade answered. "Anymore questions?"

"I'm just curious, but what kind of people were we in the ninja world?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, you were the number one trouble maker and had the lowest ninja grade." Tsunade said bluntly.

Naruto was disappointed but when he saw Sasuke chuckle, he shouted, "Then what about Sasuke!?"

"Sasuke was part of the Uchiha clan, one of the last survivors actually." Sasuke's face darkened. "But he was a top student with brilliant grades." Tsunade added.

'Of course!' Sakura and Karin thought almost squealing.

"Then what about Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata? She's part of the noble Hyuuga clan like Neji. Her grades were average. Nothing brilliant but she did have some talent." Tsunade said.

'Average.' Hinata thought. 'I guess I sholuldn't be suprised.'

"How about me then?" Temari asked.

"You were a good student I guess. You were from Sunagakure though, but most of you here are from Konohagakure." Tsunade said then before anyone else could ask any other questions she quickly added, "Anyway, enough stupid questions. From now on, you guys will be getting special training so you'll be ready if Orochimaru ever attacks." Tsunade said.

"Got it-ttebayo!" Naruto said.

"Okay, dismissed!" Tsunade said. Everyone left.

As soon as everyone was gone, Tsunade looked at Shizune. "Did you sense that Shizune?" Tsunade asked.

"See what, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked.

"Suigetsu and Karin. Those 2 are spies from Orochimaru." Tsunade said.

"What!? What should we--?" Shizune panicked.

"Relax Shizune. Just play along with them for a while. We might learn something valuable from them." Tsunade said calmly. But we should tell Jiraya, but keep it from the Akatsuki members. They'll start to act weird around them and they'll probably suspect something." Tsunade said.

"Yes mam." Shizune said.

* * *

"Neji!" Tenten called.

He looked back and when he saw her, he stopped. "What?" He asked. Hie hair blew back with the wind.

"Nothing, I just wanted to walk next to you, that's all." Tenten said and stopped next to him.

"Okay." Neji said and started to walk again.

"..." Tenten was silent. 'If we ever have to fight, will we both make it out?' Tenten looked at Neji whose back was turned to her. 'Or will one of us be left behind...?' Tenten grabbed Neji's sleeve without thinking. The wind blew and leaves were falling.

"...Is something wrong?" He asked turning to look at Tenten.

"No." Tenten said looking down. 'I'm just...scared.' Tenten thought and looked up at Neji.

Neji looked a little surprised. He slowly brushed a tear off the corner of her eye.

"I'm sure..." He looked up at the sky. "It'll be alright." Neji said.

"..." Tenten looked up at the sky as well. "...Yeah." Tenten said and smiled.

Neji was relieved to see Tenten smile. He sighed a little and took her hand.

They walked home together.

* * *

Okay, I just had to put in a Nejiten moment! It wasn't planned but I had to add it.

So awesome! Anyway, I have no idea where this story is going.

I'm scared that I'm going to disappoint you people with the ending, but whatever it is, I promise that I'll try my best!

VOTE ON MY POLL PEOPLE!!

OMG! Tobi already has 83 stars! Keep it up!

Tobi: Is that what you call icha icha Kakashi-san? (Points to last Neji and Tenten scene)

Kakashi: Well maybe, but I say that (beep) and (beep) is more icha icha.

Natume: Cover the poor boy's ears, he's only a child!

Tobi: What does (beep) and (beep) mean Natume-san?

Natume: ...

Kakashi: See? No worries! (Checks clock) Oh dear! Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura have probably waited an hour by now!

Natume: The poor guys. (Watching Kakashi leave)

Tobi: Tobi wants to know what (beep) and (beep) means!!

Natume: No you don't. I learned it too early and now my life is screwed. Believe me.

Tobi: If Natume-san says so...

Natume: Good boy! Vote on my poll people! Just do it! You know you want to!

Tobi: And review!

Natume: Yes and Review for Tobi's stars!


	12. Great Minds Think Alike

Chapter 12:

"I think they caught us." Suigetsu said.

"Then what do we do?" Juugo asked.

"Act like nothing happened for now." Suigetsu said.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Karin asked.

"Have I ever gotten you in trouble?" Suigetsu asked.

"...Well there was this time when you--" Karin started to go on endlessly about the never-ending amounts of times that Suigetsu had gotten Karin in trouble. But as you could've guessed, the amount of times Karin had gotten Suigetsu in trouble was a lot bigger.

"Karin, no one's interested." Suigetsu interrupted. "Anyway, don't let your guard down. _They_ might launch an attack any time."

Juugo and Karin nodded.

"Now let's get to bed!" Suigetsu smiled.

"Good Night." Juugo left the room and closed the door.

"We have to go see Tsunade tomorrow." Suigetsu said.

"I know." Karin said. "She reminds me of the Pamela Anderson person I saw on an ad when we were doing work in America."

Suigetsu chuckled. "You can see the resemblance." He said. "I prefer _smaller ones_." He grinned.

"If you're trying to hit on me it's not going to work." Karin said lowering her glasses and looking at him.

"Just playing a little." Suigetsu said. "Y'know games."

"Stop talking like Kidoumaru." Karin said. She got up. "I'm going soon." (Remember Kidoumaru?)

"Okay." Suigetsu said getting up to follow her out. Before she left, he leaned down and faced her.

"!" Karin looked surprised.

"Good Night." He said and kissed her on the cheek.

"...!" Karin's face grew bright red and she slapped him off. "..." Karin stomped out of the room.

Once she was gone, he got back up and rubbed his stinging cheek.

"Geez, she's so touchy." Suigetsu said getting up.

'No good night?' He thought as he went to bed.

* * *

"Shikamaru!" Temari said.

Shikamaru was lying on the grass. He opened one of his eyes. He looked straight up to see Temari's face over him blocking the sun and putting a shadow over his face. He winced.

"What?" He asked.

She dumped a pile of notebooks on his face.

"That's your homework you got." Temari said. "You should stop skipping class." Temari said sitting down.

"..." Shikamaru sat up propping his hands behind him.

"Are you sick or something? Because you don't look like it." Temari said looking into Shikamaru's face.

"...My shadow's weird." Shikamaru said. "It starts to change its shape on its own and it's freaking me out." He explained.

"Your shadow?" Temari asked.

"Yeah."

"It might have to do with...you know." Temari suggested.

"I think so." Shikamaru said. "But if that has to do with it, that means the power keeping the ninja world from resurfacing is weakening."

"NINJA WORLD?" A little boy with a scarf ran over. "I love ninjas! What were you guys talking about--?" He tripped over his scarf.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto ran over and picked the boy up. "What're you doing?"

"Naruto nii-chan! Those kids were talking about ninjas!" Konohamaru pointed at Shikamaru and Temari excitedly.

Naruto glared at them.

"We're talking about History." Both of them said at the same time. (Great minds think alike.)

"Oh..." Konohamaru looked a bit disappointed but when Naruto let him go he ran off to play with his friends.

"Who's he?" Temari asked.

"He's Konohamaru. He's in the Middle School division." Naruto said as he hurried after him. "I'm assigned to take care of him." He added.

Once everyone was gone, they started to laugh.

"Great minds think alike?" Temari said between laughs.

"I suppose it's true." Shikamaru said grinning. "How about we go out somewhere?" Shikamaru asked.

"I want to go see Eraku again." Temari said. (Remember him?)

"I think he's out there somewhere." Shikamaru said. "And if we're lucky we'll see him." Shikamaru walked toward the gate. "C'mon." He held out his hand.

This time, Temari didn't hesitate to take it and they walked toward the gate holding hands.

* * *

'It's not fair!' Ino thought grumbling.

Kiba had been busy taking care of the family dogs because of his sister's illness that he hadn't gotten enough time to be with Ino. And since Ino wasn't getting the attention she loved to get from him, she was obviously upset. She sighed. She was in the middle of the park and when she had seen Shikamaru and Temari that added on to her frustration.

'I miss him...' She closed her blue eyes and her blonde hair blew back in the soft wind.

* * *

'It's not fair!' Kiba thought grumbling.

Kiba had been working for about a week now for his sick sister. Luckily, she was getting better but still. After all, he hadn't seen Ino in days and it was really making him angry. He did love dogs, but none of the dogs could replace Ino. He sighed as he washed another dog. He had recently been IM'ing with Naruto who had talked on and on about his date with Hinata and how much he loved her, which added onto his frustration.

'I miss her...' He thought as he lay down to rest.

* * *

"I'm starting to feel better." Hana said as she slowly sat up in her bed. She had a fever for 2 days and she was tired. One of the dogs jumped on her bed and licked her cheek. She laughed and petted him. Her fever had gone down and she was feeling a lot better.

'Maybe I should tell Kiba now...' Her eyes darkened a little as she stared off into the distance.

The dog looked at her worried and snuggled into her whimpering.

'I'll tell him.' She patted the dog and got up. She looked as if she was going to regret this for the rest of her life as she got up.

* * *

Chapter done!

I've got 5 stories going on right now. (So like Natume to overburden herself...) So updating will be slower. Plus I have to get it read by my beta-reader so that adds to the time. But I do get impatient so sometimes I'll beta-read by myself and post. (Like right now)

Oh yeah, keep voting on my poll. (Just for the note, I'll probably write all the stories eventually, im just going to write them in order of popularity because I want to write them all.)


	13. Promise

Chapter 13:

"Kiba can I talk to you?" Hana asked entering Kiba's room.

"What sis?" Kiba asked.

"Um, I don't know how to tell you this..." Hana hesitated.

'This doesn't look good.' Kiba thought.

"Kiba..." She looked him straight in the eye.

'Shit...' Kiba thought.

"Our Mother and I have to take you out of Shinobi High." She finally said.

"WTF!?" Kiba shouted.

"Tsume-san, could you please reconsider!" Tsunade begged Tsume.

"It's too dangerous for Kiba to fight him." Tsume said. "I don't want him to get hurt."

"But if he doesn't help us, he might get even more hurt later!" Tsunade said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to take him out. It's just too risky." Tsume said.

"If you're sure." Tsunade said finally signing the paper. "But if you reconsider, you can always come back." Tsunade added.

"Thank you." Tsume said and left the room.

"Just what I needed." Tsunade said and sighed as soon as Tsume had left.

* * *

Kiba got one more day to go to school to say good bye.

He first went to his dorm mates.

"You're leaving Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked.

"...So you're leaving." Shino said.

"We'll miss you Kiba." Kurenai-sensei said.

"Thanks." Kiba said.

They all hugged him.

After that, he said good bye to a few other people before he said bye to the person he definitely wasn't looking forward to.

* * *

"Kiba! Oh my god, I was missing you so much!" Ino said and ran over, her blue eyes sparkled. She hugged him tightly.

"You have nothing to do this weekend right?" Ino asked smiling widely.

'Damn, this is going to be harder than I thought...' Kiba thought trying to get the courage to say it.

"Kiba...?" Ino asked now worried. "Is something wrong?"

"Ino..." Kiba started. "I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Ino said. "Kiba?" She looked at Kiba.

Kiba looked at her blue eyes. He took a deep breath.

"My Mom and my sister..." He closed his eyes. "Are making me quit." Kiba finally said.

"What?" Ino said. "Is that true?" She grabbed Kiba's jacket.

Kiba nodded. Right now he wished he could just laugh and say he was kidding.

"Oh, well..." Ino looked down holding back tears. "I hope you have fun!" Ino finally said making the last smile she could.

"Ino..."

'I got to go before I cry...' Ino thought as she turned around.

"Bye." She mumbled and ran away.

"Ino!" Kiba almost ran after her but stopped.

He walked back to his dorm, packed the last of his stuff, including the picture of him and Ino and left the dorm.

* * *

His sister and mom were waiting outside.

"I'm sorry Kiba. But as your mother I don't want to risk it." Tsume said.

"I know." Kiba said. He looked back one more time and sighed again.

They were getting into their car when Kiba heard something.

"Kiba!" Ino was running toward him.

"Ino...?" Kiba stood their shocked.

Ino finally reached him and just stood in front of him out of breath.

"...I-I don't know why you're leaving." Ino said. "And I probably can't stop it."

"Ino?"

"And I'm not going to be selfish and beg you to stay. But I'll miss you. So I want you to know, that no matter where you go, I'll be here." Ino looked down.

"Waiting."

"...Thanks." Kiba said and patted Ino on the head, tears in the corner of his eyes.

"..." His sister and mom watched the scene. Hana gave her mom a pleading look. Tsume looked unsure, but after a few seconds finally sighed and said,

"Alright, I can obviously see that leaving this school will kill you." Tsume said. "So, even if I'm worried, I'll let you stay." Tsume said.

Kiba and Ino both smiled.

"But if you die or get hurt, that's not my problem." Tsume said. "Hana! Let's go!" Tsume said. "Here." She said handing Kiba some papers and his luggage.

"What's this?" Kiba asked.

"You'll need this when getting back in since I took you out." Tsume said. "I'm in a hurry so I don't have time to do that." Tsume said starting the car. "Bye Honey!" Tsume said blowing Kiba a kiss as she left.

"All _that_ went to waste." Ino said pouting.

"Really? I don't think so." Kiba said. "And I'm really glad you said that." Kiba said smiling.

"Y-You meanie!" Ino said blushing. "I should've never said that!" Ino said stomping away.

"Aw, c'mon." Kiba said.

* * *

The next day, Kiba was going to school normally and shocked just about everyone excluding Ino, Hinata, and Shino.

"Hey guys!" He said.

"OMG! Kiba! I thought you were leaving!" Everyone said surrounding him.

"Change of plans." He said winking.

"Oh." They all said. "Well, glad to have you back!" They said all smiling.

"Thanks!" Kiba smiled. Once everyone was gone, Kiba went over to Ino who was sitting in her chair.

"You still angry?" Kiba asked.

"I'm not angry, just a little..." Ino's voice trailed off.

"Look, I'm sorry for making you worry." Kiba said. "I'm just really happy you'd say something like that for me." Kiba said.

"You'd better be." Ino said.

"And I promise that eventually I'll say something super brilliant that'll beat what you said yesterday." Kiba promised.

"Oh really?" Ino asked. "I'll be looking forward to that." Ino said and smiled.

"I promise." Kiba smiled.

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama, we need to hurry up and make a move." Kabuto said. "A checkmate would be good."

"Don't worry, I know what to do." Orochimaru said snickering.

"What is your plan?" Kabuto asked.

"Well, if we have _her_ under our control, then it's easy right?"

"Yes." Kabuto said.

"Well, think about it Kabuto. What would you do for your most precious possession?" Orochimaru asked.

"Oh, I see." Kabuto said snickering. "So, shall we?"

* * *

Chapter done!

After getting advice from SomeRandomThing, I decided to try putting more drama and action.

But to be honest, since I wasn't ready, this was more of a setup so I can put more drama and action.

So if you have advise please give me more!

Vote on my poll please!


	14. My Fault

Chapter 14:

_What would you do for your most precious person?_

_How far would you go for them?_

_You will come to me._

_Whether you like it or not,_

_You will come to me_

_And you will follow my orders._

_And we will be meeting soon._

* * *

Tenten snapped her eyes open. She was breathing hard as she sat up.

'...What was that dream?' Tenten thought as she looked around her room making sure that there was no difference. When she knew for a fact that nothing was different, she fell back into her bed, sighing. This was the 3rd time she had seen that dream. By now, she was almost completely sure that it wasn't a coincidence.

'But this was the first time that 'See you soon' came out.' Tenten thought. 'Is something coming?' She looked out the window. It was cloudy and looked like it was going to rain.

"?" Tenten heard footsteps outside her door. She backed up in to the corner staring at the door. The footsteps got closer and closer.

'What should I do?' Tenten's mind raced as she looked around frantically. Finally, she noticed the kunai sitting on her desk. She ran off her bed as quickly and quietly as possible and grabbed the kunai just when the door opened.

Tenten pulled the kunai back ready to fling it.

"Tenten!?" Lee's voice burst into the room as he flung the door open. He looked around frantically before spotting Tenten and running over to her.

"What is it Lee?" Tenten asked putting the kunai down and relaxing a little. Although she was still tense because Lee had just jumped into her room looking panicked.

"Do you know anything?" Lee asked turning to Tenten.

"...Know what?" Tenten asked a little surprised.

"...So she doesn't know." Gai-sensei said entering Tenten's room as well. Gai looked under the weather, which scared Tenten since Gai-sensei always seemed to be the happiest person around.

"Did something happen?" Tenten asked even more curious now.

The two said nothing. They looked as if they would rather go on not saying anything at all. But that look let Tenten know that she needed to find out what was going on. Tenten's expression turned into a more serious expression as she looked up at her 2 room mates one more time.

"Did something happen?" She repeated evenly.

Gai-sensei sighed knowing that he wasn't going to get out of it this time.

"...Tenten, I don't think I should say anything. Instead, you should go see Tsunade. I think she needs to tell you most of the things anyway." Gai-sensei said backing away from the door. Tenten looked up at Gai-sensei one more time, then finally nodded and proceeded to leave the room.

"Tenten!" Lee called. Tenten turned around to look at Lee.

"What?" She asked him.

"...Good luck." He finally said.

"Thanks." She said not quite sure how to respond, and then turned around heading toward Tsunade's workplace.

* * *

"Hello?" Tenten said opening the door and peeking in.

"You're here." Shizune was already waiting near the door. She greeted Tenten before leading her to where Tsunade was. When they got there, she slowly opened the door as to not make too much noise.

"...Tsunade-sama, she's here." Shizune said.

"Let her in." Tsunade said. She was sitting at her desk and looked like she was in a hangover, which might actually have been the fact.

"Hello...'Higura' Tenten." Tsunade said as she looked up at Tenten.

* * *

"How was it...?"

"Successful."

"Good, now it's all set."

Snickering could be heard all around the dark room from the dark figures that surrounded the room.

* * *

"B-But I don't have a last name." Tenten said a little surprised.

"Heh. Everyone has a last name. You just didn't hear about yours till now." Tsunade said. "Yes, your father's name was Higura Tetsuya. Of course, he dismissed the last name for a couple of reasons.

"Wait! You knew my Dad?" Tenten asked.

"Yes I did. We went to school together. As did your Mother."

"Then you know about my family?"

"I can't answer all of your questions, but I do probably know more than you do at the moment."

"...Tsunade-sama, what is going on?" Tenten asked looking down. "There seems to be something wrong, but no one will tell me anything."

"...That is precisely because you have a great role in the exact problem." Tsunade replied.

'Great Role?' Tenten thought.

"...Your mother was a beautiful woman. She was well-liked by many." Tsunade said. "I was one of her best friends. Sometimes though, I wish I wasn't. Because...it was my entire fault." Tsunade said looking down, her head resting on her hands that were propped on the desk.

'If I wasn't there, if I wasn't here friend...this would've never happened.'

"Your fault?" Tenten asked. "But how could it be your fault?"

"...If I hadn't gotten them to meet each other, nothing would've happened. No one would've had to _die_."

Tenten stood their stunned by the words that came from Tsunade's mouth. But more stunned by the way they came out. The words were filled with regret and sadness, she spat them out cruelly.

"I thought I could just ignore it all. But as soon as I had found out that your parents had enrolled you into this school, I knew that was going to be impossible from now on." Tsunade said looking up at Tenten. Her smile filled with shame and embarrassment. "I didn't talk to you because I thought everything was going to go smoothly as long as nothing happened. But once again, I was wrong. Something did happen, all due to the fact that you are here."

"Why am I that important?" Tenten asked not believing the things that came out of Tsunade's mouth. "I'm just an average girl with no parents, trying to get through life. What sets me apart from the 4.0 students and 1st place athletes?"

"2 reasons. All of which you can not change no matter what you do." Tsunade said pointing 2 fingers up.

'2?' Tenten thought.

"First, your bloodline in the ninja world. Like the Uchihas, your family disappeared all at once as well. Your great-grandfather was one of the few survivors who has passed down the blood which is in you. Having a person with the bloodline you have can be very useful when you want to take over the world."

'That's why Orochimaru is after me.' Tenten thought.

"What is the other reason?" Tenten asked eager to get everything she could from Tsunade.

"The 2nd reason was my entire fault." Tsunade said.

* * *

A pale hand held a picture of a happy family in its hand. There was a young man and woman smiling while holding a baby girl in their arms. The hand slowly came around the picture, crumpleing the picture.

"Finally, this will be no more." A voice was heard, followed by chuckling as the hand tightened around the picture.

* * *

Chapter done. Tenten's family secrets are slowly revealed but the biggest secret is in the next chapter, plus something very shocking will probably be revealed! Stay tuned!

Okay, 2 things I wanted to say: (2 reasons from the story as well!)

1. Great job people! We beat year 2 in reviews and we've gone over 100 too! Keep reviewing though!

Tobi has 122 stars and is super happy right now! XD

2. One of my favorite writers just quit writing because they weren't 'feeling' it or something. Upsetting isn't it?

They deleted all their stories and stuff. XP

I swear to all my readers that I will keep on writing unless I am banned from even touching the computer. I seriously promise, even if my writing is looking crappy I'll keep on going because I know you have to keep on going to be a good writer.

I hope all the writers reading right now keep going on with their writing as well without quitting.

P.S. Neji is often misspelled as Negi. Now for all people who have done that, Negi is green onion in Japanese. So I suggest you make sure you haven't done that in your stories because it seems to be a common mistake that is cracking me up all the time.

P.P.S. Anyone else totally love Avenue Q? Im totally obsessed! XD

Honors:

NinjafrogHNM for annoying the hell out of me with her 'ja!' and other short Japanese words put in randomly throughout sentences. (A ton of people do it, but don't worry, that was just a joke.)

But she reviews every time so it makes me happy!

Even if I can't read her story because it's Shikaino o.O (sorry, no can do)

But still, thank you!


	15. Tenten's Past

Chapter 15:

Tenten was silent. She had spent her whole life wanting to know what had happened to her parents. But when the time came, she wasn't sure whether she really wanted to know or not anymore. From the look of Tsunade's face, it didn't look good. And what if the story was so terrible it ruined her?

But she knew that someone would always be behind her to keep her from falling so she swallowed and nodded to tell Tsunade that she was ready.

Tsunade looked almost disappointed but nodded. She knew that it wasn't fair for her not to know.

"When I was young." She paused. "When I came to this school." She corrected. "I became friends with your mother. She was such a happy girl. She was like the sun of our little group, no one hated her, or rather no one could hate her." Tsunade smiled a little, but barely. "Later, I befriended Orochimaru, or Jiraya did. Anyway, I decided to introduce him to the group. When he was introduced to our group though, he instantly fell in love with your mother, Ryuuko."

Tenten flinched. It had been a while since she had heard anyone use that name and it made her uncomfortable. But she stayed silent waiting to hear more, secretly praying that it wouldn't be that bad.

"It wasn't a big surprise at first. Almost every guy in our school had liked her at least once. Well a few exceptions." Jiraya drifted into the lady's mind.

_'She's cute, but why bother? All the other guys have tried and failed. It's a waste of time.' Jiraya, at about Tenten's age said smiling at a younger Tsunade. 'I'd rather just talk with you than moon over a girl who will never return or notice your feelings for her.' Jiraya said shrugging as if it was logic. Tsunade blushed when she heard him say he would rather spend time with her than with Ryuuko. She felt a bubbly feeling going through her, it was so great that she might overflow, but she held on and followed Jiraya as they walked to their next class._

"Tsunade-sama...?" Tenten asked hesitantly after staring at Tsunade who seemed to be lost in a reverie. Tsunade blinked. She stared at Tenten for a second and then realized what had just happened.

"I'm sorry Tenten. I got lost in thought for a second." She said waving it off and getting ready to continue. But she bit her lip for a second. This reminder had brought back some feelings to her she wanted to hide. She felt like stopping right then and there so she could run from everyone. But she regained control after a few deep breaths and continued trying to keep the memory from her mind.

"But eventually, I started to notice something burning behind his little small crush." Tsunade rested her chin on her hand. "A burning passion. The kind of love that could drive someone insane. Like the love of...Romeo and Juliet I guess?" Tsunade said trying to give a good example. But she honestly wasn't sure. She hadn't read or watched 'Romeo and Juliet' to begin with. But seeing that Tenten seemed to understand, she continued. "I swear that at that time, she was the only important thing to him. For him, with his cold and sad childhood, Ryuuko was a ray of sunshine that brought hope. He didn't want that possibility to get away. He wanted the snow to melt."

Tenten started to feel a little sympathy for Orochimaru. She may not know what had happened in her past, but they were a little similar. For her, her first ray of sunlight had been Temari.

"I understand that feeling." Tenten interrupted, remembering how attached to Temari she got after that. People often asked, if she jumped off a cliff would you go after her? Tenten had answered yes at the time, thinking it was obvious that you would jump in to save the person if you held them so dearly.

"...But." Tsunade started again after seeing that Tenten wasn't going to talk anymore. "Ryuuko fell in love with Tetuya. Tetuya was more like the moon though. He gave off a light that made everyone calm rather than happy and excited like Ryuuko. But they both brought light in and were thought to be suitable for each other. Everyone congratulated them, well all except one." Tsunade's face was cold from thinking back to those painful times of her life, the times she had shut out for so long.

Tenten didn't need Tsunade to say anything. She knew who it was. She saw Orochimaru, the clouds above him closing in to block the rays of sun. But one second before the clouds closed in, seeing the sun giving its light to the moon. Not to him, but to the moon. She saw his expression; it looked as if he had been stabbed by the very person millions of times. Tenten closed her eyes pushing the thought out of her mind quickly. She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think that her parents were the reason that Orochimaru could never be happy again.

That couldn't be it!

Mother and Father didn't do such a thing!

They couldn't have!

Not my loving parents!

There must be something else!

_Something!_

Thoughts raced through her mind as she tried not to think about it. It was painful, even so because the experience resembled hers in a way too. She remembered her lonely years, all because her parents weren't there. It was the same for Orochimaru, except he only needed her Mother.

But, she noticed, even if her pain was caused by her parents, it wasn't because they wanted to torture her, it was because they didn't have a choice. Death was an inevitable thing.

But how about with Orochimaru? What had happened their? Was it love? After all, Tenten knew, sometimes love was also an inevitable thing. They couldn't stop themselves from loving each other when they were fated to meet.

Tenten jumped to her own conclusions before the thought of her parents ruining someone's chances at life gnawed at her heart, which was thumping so loudly that it echoed in her ears.

"...That drove Orochimaru insane. He was furious at Tetuya for taking _his_ girl. But he didn't kill him. It was good for me since the thought had tortured me all through the night. He did still love her, after all this. He couldn't gather the strength to kill him, knowing that all of her rays of sunshine would be gone. Then there was no chance of ever seeing the snow melt, and that was too scary for Orochimaru to deal with."

Tenten's eyes filled with sadness. But she knew nothing could be changed. What was done was done. And it seemed truer today than any other day.

"But he couldn't like without Ryuuko, which made him mad. He started to thirst for power. He thought that maybe if he grew stronger and outshined Tetuya, he would win and he would have Ryuuko all to him self." Tsunade shuddered at the idea. Tenten didn't quite know why though. "That was when Sarutobi, former Hokage at this school told me to be the next one. He was going to teach me all the necessary skills to be one before he passed on, or so he said. I was ordered to keep it a secret. I did, but I was careless. I brought some paperwork home to work on it, but didn't hide it when Orochimaru came to visit. He found them and when he found out about the world of ninjas."

_'This is it! This is the power that I have been looking for!' Orochimaru shouted happily as he threw the papers around Tsunade's room. Tsunade stood by the corner of her room, her mouth moved but she couldn't form words quickly enough._

_'What are you planning?' Tsunade's voice was hoarse from fear._

_'What?' Orochimaru asked turning around._

_'What are you trying to do?' Tsunade growled and glared at him fiercely, not letting her eyes waver. 'Don't even think about it! I'm going to do my job, and that happens to be 'protecting' Orochimaru.' _

_'So, you don't like what I'm planning...' Orochimaru's lips curled into a smile that scared Tsunade, making her want to run. 'Well, there's nothing you can do to stop me, nothing!' He said and grabbed a few papers before leaving the room cackling. _

_There were beads of sweat on Tsunade's forehead. She stood stunned for a second. But as soon as she could move again, she called Sarutobi to report._

_'Sarutobi?'_

_'...Sarutobi...?'_

_'Saru...'_

Tsunade lifted her eyes open and looked up at Tenten who was still staring at her, wondering what she was doing.

"A trip down memory lane?" Tenten asked forcing a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes, and that gave her away to Tsunade. But she decided it would be better off if she was pretending to be okay.

"Sometimes I wish I could just pack up and go back to the present." Tsunade replied. She rubbed her temples with such a harsh manner that it scared Tenten. She swallowed hoping that this wasn't too much for her to take.

"After, taking the papers in, he found test subjects from the school, here. Students started to disappear from the school suddenly without warning. I knew who it was, but I couldn't bring myself to stop him. A voice kept repeating the same words in my head.

"'If you hadn't insisted on making him join our group this wouldn't of happened.'

"Those were the only words that voice ever said, but it kept me from stopping anything he did. I'd ruined his life enough, let him be. I told myself. But one day, it went too far." Tsunade took a deep breath. This was the part of her past that haunted her the most. The memory that kept coming back no matter what she did.

Tenten closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself for anything she threw at her while in the back of her mind, a voice was panicking saying all the possibilities of what she might say, listing them all. All of them were terrible. Tenten didn't want to hear any of them, but she knew she had to. She wanted to know what had happened to her parents, and she would hear it, she knew someday she would look back on it and be glad she knew.

Or would she?

She ignored the thought and waited.

"...Orochimaru killed your Father, and then your Mother."

Tenten stood still. She knew what Tsunade was going to say that. It wasn't a big surprise; she had been suspecting it. But when the thought was confirmed, it hit her harder than ever before; it would've knocked her down if it had been possible. She clenched her teeth and held her hands in a tight fist, trying to get a hold of herself. She felt something wet slide down her cheek. First just one, but soon more came sliding down. They hit the ground making such a small noise that no one could hear it.

Tsunade looked away from Tenten. It hurt her a lot too, but she knew that it was hurting Tenten a lot more. She almost wished she hadn't said anything at all. That she hadn't brought Tenten up in the first place. But her thoughts soon changed.

"...I'm sorry." Tenten muttered.

"Don't be sorry." Tsunade said quickly, her lips quivering.

"...Orochimaru had gone through so much." Tenten said wiping her tears off with the back of her hands.

Tsunade nodded, glad she understood.

"..." Tenten knew she couldn't change anything. What happened happened.

"...Why, why didn't he kill me too?" Tenten asked. She thought it might be so much easier if she was up in heaven with her parents. Why couldn't he have just let her go after her parents?

"Because, he realized you would be good for the plan, his plan. He thought it would be better if he kept you alive, for future needs." Tsunade replied. It was logical. She hadn't known anything like her parents probably had.

"Tsunade-sama..." Tenten started.

Tsunade looked up wondering what she was going to say next.

"...I think I know what Orochimaru's planning."

* * *

Okay, well I explained a lot over one chapter and it almost scared me. I also tried to make my vocab a little more colorful. (It's ok if you didn't notice.)

It's like, over 2,000 words long.

Ok, on to what's going on with the awesome Higura Natume:

I am in MAJOR love with Edward.

I am in MAJOR hate with Jacob.

Screw it if what I just said doesn't make sense, you get the idea.

I just finished New Moon (yeah, I'm slow) and most of the book pissed me off so much.

Most of the time, these were my only thoughts.

'Jacob, get your hand OFF of Bella!'

'Edward, you retard! Come back!'

'Don't get near Jacob Bella!'

And

'Edward is going to kick Jacob's ass if he finds out what happened while he was gone.' (Smirk)

Anyway, until near the end, it was really annoying to read. But I'm glad I read it, because it's totally awesome.

And I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL THE MOVIE!!

Okay, I'm done now. Bye bye!


	16. Where is Orochimaru?

Chapter 16:

"Hm..." Tsunade said considering what Tenten had just suggested. "It is probable."

"I'm pretty sure that's what he wants." Tenten said. "If my parents are the cause of this, then I will stop it." She said firmly.

"No, it wasn't your parents." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-sama, to be honest, I don't really think it was anyone's fault in paticular. I think that events caused by many people just occured in a way to drive one person over the edge." Tenten said. "Unforutnately, he went over the edge due to my parents." Her face darkened.

"You're right." Tsunade agreed.

"Oh yeah, and was this what Gai-sensei wanted you to tell me?" Tenten asked. For some reason she felt like it was something else.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry I forgot. Hyuuga Neji has dissapeared."

"!"

"He was gone this morning. The teachers are investigating at the moment but I'm pretty sure we all know where he is."

"Yes." Tenten's hands tightened into a fist.

"Tenten..." Tsunade tried to say something but was interrupted by Tenten.

"Tsunade-sama! I have one more request from you." Tenten said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I don't want a gigantic army of people. I just want my friends to come with me. A smaller group would work better anyway."

Tsunade nodded. "Alright, but take this." Tsunade handed Tenten a small light box with a button on it. "If you're in a tight spot, press this button and we'll come to help you." She said as she wrapped Tenten's fingers around the box. She nodded.

"I'll talk to the others about it." She turned around to leave.

"Wait!" Tsunade suddenly shouted. "Don't...Don't talk to Suigetsu, Karin, or Juugo about this."

"Why?" Tenten asked. 'They were part of the Akatsuki so shouldn't they help?'

"Because...they're probably gone by now." Tsunade said quietly.

* * *

"Was it really okay to just leave like that?" Karin asked as she, Suigetsu, and Juggo ran out toward Orochimaru's place.

"The old hag already knew, not like we gave ourselves away or anything." Suigetsu replied. "Is anyone following?"

"No, I think she doesn't care if we leave at this point. Must have it all figured out." Karin replied.

"Or she had nothing figured out and doesn't know whether going after us is the right thing to do." Suigetsu added.

"It doesn't matter does it?" Juugo cut in before any fight could be brought up out of nowhere. Juugo knew that you had to be careful with this pair. Fights jumped this way and that at a rate that might win a guiness world record.

"Guess not." Suigetsu said as they finally approached Orochimaru's hiding place.

Sakon and Tayuya met them at the door.

"It's about time you guys showed up." Tayuya said putting her hands on her hips and glowering up at them. Sakon paid them no mind and talked quietly to his brother about their next mission that they would probably be assigned.

"We weren't gone that long." Suigetsu said.

"Hey Suigetsu, how were the chicks over there?" Sakon asked. "Ukon's dying to know about them." He said and chuckled. The head behind him shifted slightly and cursed at Sakon.

"There were a few cute chicks you might like." Suigetsu said grinning.

Bam!

Bam!

Tayuya and Karin both smacked Sakon and Suigetsu.

"Orochimaru-sama doesn't have time for you to waste on shit like that." Tayuya said.

"Okay got it, got it." Sakon said. He rubbed his head where he had gotten hit.

"Yeah Karin, lighten up. They weren't nearly as cute as you. I mean, a bad guy like me only deserves a bad girl like you." Suigetsu added.

"...You son of a bitch!!" Karin screamed and hit him 20 times harder than the last time.

"Ow, ow...okay, I'll shut up now." Suigetsu said.

'You should've shut up a long time ago.' Juugo thought as he talked to a couple of birds that had flown by a while ago.

"Hurry up and get in! Orochimaru-sama is busy!" Tayuya shouted pointing at the entrance.

"Got it. Hey Juugo, we need to go now!" Suigetsu shouted to Juugo who let the birds fly away before following the others into the darkness.

* * *

"Are you crazy!?" Temari shouted at Tenten.

"Relax Temari." Tenten said. "...And be quiet." Tenten said looking around.

"You retard Tenten! You should've just let them take care of them." Temari said lowering her voice. She turned to Hinata. "Don't you think so too?"

"...Maybe it is better that we do it. This fight is getting personal." Hinata said looking at Tenten who looked away.

"Well I guess so but what do you plan on doing? We don't even know where they're hiding." Temari said.

"Um..." Tenten thought. "Wouldn't Sasuke know?" Tenten asked.

"Unless they moved, he would know." Temari replied. "Hinata, why don't we get Naruto to ask? It'll be better if we keep this quiet for now. We don't want an uproar, so let's keep it indirect." Temari said.

"Okay, I'll try." Hinata agreed.

* * *

"Naruto-kun, would you do me a favor?"

"Sure Hinata, what do you need?" Naruto asked.

"C-Could you ask Sasuke-kun something?" Hinata asked.

"Huh?" Naruto was surprised or even shocked. Hinata had never even spoke to Sasuke before, he wasn't even sure if they had acknowledged each other's existence before.

'But I guess if she needed something from him she wouldn't want to ask him directly.' He thought.

"Sure, what do you want to ask him?"

"I-I want to know wh-where he was when O-Orochimaru was with him." Hinata said. She knew she was probably giving it away.

"..." Naruto stared at her.

'Hm, I don't think she wants to tell me.' Naruto concluded.

"Okay, I'll ask him." Naruto said.

Hinata was happy that he hadn't asked, but her happiness was concealed in her surprise.

"Th-Thank you." Hinata stammered.

'He'll probably kill me for even mentioning that kind of thing.' Naruto thought.

"I think he's free now so I'll go." Naruto said and turned toward his dorm.

'He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me.' Naruto repeated in his mind as he ran off.

* * *

God, this is getting harder and harder to write...

But I'll work hard!

Tobi has like 140 reviews right now! That's pretty impressive...

I watched You don't mess with the Zohan and it was hecka funny! Next I'm going to watch Love Guru!

For the love of god, review please!


	17. Scrolls of Heredity

Chapter 17:

"Tsunade-sama, I have a question." Tenten re-entered Tsunade's office.

"What?" Tsunade asked. She was surrounded by mounds of books, files, and papers.

"Um...is there a way to release your 'ninja' powers without opening the world itself?" Tenten asked, remembering her talk with Lee and Gai.

_"They have 'powers' so we need some if we ever plan to beat Orochimaru."_

"That's what I've been looking for." Tsunade replied as she opened another file. "Jiraya is searching in another cabinet..."

"Can I help?" Tenten asked kneeling down.

"No, how about you gather the whole Akatsuki over first." Tsunade said shooing Tenten away. "Oh, and Lee." She added.

"Okay." Tenten agreed, silently wishing she could help too. She turned obediently and ran back to get them.

* * *

"Temari!" Tenten called as she ran over to the dorms. "Temari?" She knocked on her door as hard as she possibly could.

"What, what?" Temari yawned as she opened the door.

"Oh, Temari!" Tenten cried as she jumped onto Temari.

"...So that's what happened." Tenten had told Temari the whole story. "Okay, okay calm down." Temari said as she brushed Tenten's hair back like Tenten's Mom used to do for her. "So, what are we waiting for?" Temari said starightening Tenten's shoulders.

"?"

"Don't ask stupid, we still need to follow Tsunade-sama's orders don't we?"

Tenten nodded.

"Then let's go!" She said and got up.

Tenten smiled and followed Temari to get the others.

* * *

"You've all gathered?" Tsunade asked.

"All but one." Sasuke said, but was quickly shut up by Sakura, who pointed to Tenten.

"Good." Tsunade smiled, pleased. "There's good news and bad news here."

"What's the bad news?" Sasuke asked.

'Normally, you would ask what the good news was...but he's an Uchiha so oh well.' Tsunade thought and continued.

"You kids have to go by yourself, no adult supervision." Tsunade said.

"What?" Ino argued. "But...why?"

"Because Orochimaru's not going to excpect this..." She paused to look at Tenten. "And it'll be easier to maneuver with 12 small people. (12 since Neji's gone but we added Lee.)

Ino wasn't satisfied, but she shut up anyway.

"Okay, for the good news." Tsunade continued. "I did figure out a way to reawake your powers though."

"Really?" Lee asked excited.

"Yes." Tsunade said. "Come with me." She said and led them to a door in the very back of the building. The door was rusted and old, there were at least 6 locks on the doors although they were all unlocked now, and the sign that said "DO NOT ENTER" was peeling.

When they entered, they were all awed by the room. The room was shaped like a cone with the bottom cut off that was attached to the ground. The side had a metal walkway with railings to keep any normal way of getting to the center impossible. When you looked down there where there were screens, desks, buttons, levers, and many others that the group could not identify. Tsunade went to the very back portion of the railing where there was a hand-eye identification. Once she passed, stairs unfolded out to the center. Tsunade stepped down carefully at first since she hadn't been on the stairs for a while and each kid followed after her.

Jiraya was already down there waiting for them.

"Ready?" He asked and attempted a 'cool' smile. Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we are ready."

"Okay." Jiraya said, turned around and typed a few things and pressed a few buttons. Tenten guessed that he was activating something, but she could never be sure.

Suddenly, the figures that had been un-noticeable in their silent and dead state, started to come alive, surprising the group.

"It's a little rusty since it hasn't been used in a while, but it's still in good shape." Jiraya reported.

"Good." Tsunade said as a hand came down and handed her a scroll.

The group watched her in question as she recieved it.

"The ninja world itself was perserved in a scroll. The scroll is quite large since it had to hold such a world. But the 3rd Hokage, knew that something like this would probably happen and perserved each person's ability in an individual scroll." Tsunade explained.

"Wait, but that doesn't make sense. We were born after the ninja world was developed, so don't we technically not have powers at all?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, that's true." Tsunade said and smiled. "So he made a scroll for each individual family too. It reacts to anyone who has the blood of that family within them, regardless of whether they have their individual scroll or not."

"...W-What happened to my parents scrolls?" Tenten asked. She wanted to see them very much but was worried that they weren't there since they had no one to go back to.

"Don't worry." Tsunade smiled again. "I have kept them. There are only a number of them after all." She said as she turned back to Jiraya. "Type in 'Uchiha'!" She ordered. Jiraya typed it in without objection.

The hand, or claw may be more correct retracted into a room, where the scrolls probably were. Tenten imagined the claws picking up the scroll like a UFO catcher as Jiraya directed it with a stick thing, that sadly wasn't on his control panel.

The claw came back holding a scroll that was quite big. Tenten guessed it had to do with the strength of the clan, since she was pretty sure the 'Uchihas' had been strong.

"Okay, Sasuke. This is your chance to prove yourself better than your brother." Tsunade grinned. Sasuke only responded by narrowing his eyes. "It took your brother 2 tries to do this, so lets see if you can get it with 1."

"Wait, Itachi has his...powers?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, the previous Akatsuki members did." Tsunade said. "And no you will."

"What do I have to do?" Sasuke asked.

"Okay, you'll need a sample of your blood to prove that you're an Uchiha. Unroll it, press your blood on the directed spot, and press your hand down on the outline. Pressure will be necessary and it'll work easier if you have more of the bloodline ability."

Sasuke quickly untied the scroll and it flew open. He bit his thumb out of instinct and pressed the blood onto the center. After pushing his hand to the outline, he started to apply pressure to his hands. He added more until his eyes were closed tightly. Then he felt a surge of something running through his veins, spreading throughout his body. The feeling was starnge but at the same time familiar, as if he knew this was what was suppoused to be happening all along.

'Like adrenaline...' He thought to himeself as he kept his eyes closed. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

Then suddenly, words went through his head, words he knew and at the same time, had never heard of.

_Fujiraretashinnochikaragayouyakutokeru..._

_Mezamero!_

_**Sharingan!**_

He opened his eyes and Tsunade was impressed.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura was the first to step forward. He looked up and Sakura took a step back when she saw his eyes. They had a strength to them, that she felt couldn't be under estimated.

"Well, well." Tsunade smiled, impressed.

Sasuke glared at her for a second, but his attention was disturbed by the biting pain in the back of his neck.

"...Ororchimaru's mark." Tsunade bent down. "It'll start to hurt now that you can use your power, so be careful."

'Orochimaru must've been planning it.'

"Jiraya, how about 'Hyuuga'?" Tsunade asks.

"They would have the 'Hyuugas', Tsunade." Jiraya says sighing. Tsunade ignores him as the scroll comes down.

Hinata takes the scroll in trembling hands. Tenten pat her shoulder and she smiles weakly. It takes her a while to get any blood out of her, but she copies Sasuke's way. It takes her 2 tries, but soon she starts to hear words as well.

_Kakusaretahimitsuwomitoosume..._

_Mezamero!_

**_Byakugan!_**

When Hinata opens her eyes she falls back a little. Naruto catches her and she looks up at him, but doesn't see him. She's seeing other things, she tries to touch the translucent lines she's seeeing, glowing and taking the shape of a human body.

"...Hinata?"

She blinks and then everything is back to normal and she sees his face again.

"Naruto-kun...?" She mumbles. He smiles and then hugs her, turning her face bright red.

After a while, Tenten is the only one left. Temari is holding her fan, Gaara his sand gourd, Kankuro his puppet, and all the others have all changed at least a little and seem stronger. Tenten hopes she will be like that too. She bites her lip and waits as Jiraya types. Each click goes into her head, bouncing off the wall as if it will never go away. She closes her eyes and tries to get them out.

The claw comes back and everyone stares in silence.

'Is it that impressive?' Tenten slowly opens her eyes out of curiousity.

* * *

I'm sorry for ending it there, and you might hate me but oh well.

Oh yeah, I made the words Japanese on purpose, just in case you were wondering, and I perfer you don't know what it says. (Don't ask why, I just do.)

Sorry I skiped some people but it would've been pretty repititve and I didn't want to put you through that. I did Hinata and Sasuke cuz there in important families and were the easiest to do.

Please review everyone! I know it's troublesome, but please!

This has been one of my funnest chapters and I hope you thought so too!


	18. A Family Of Puppets

Tenten gasped as well when she looked.

"Empty." Tenten managed to say to herself.

_Empty_

_Empty_

_ Empty..._

The words echoed in her head, the words were so vacant, yet they held so much meaning to them at the same time.

"But why..." Tsunade looked up at Jiraya questioning her thoughts. He nodded.

Tsunade gritted her teeth.

* * *

"You didn't forget it did you?" Suigetsu asked Karin in a loud whisper, a little after they had entered the cave.

"Duh. I'm not stupid like you are." Karin whispered back, just as loud as Suigetsu.

"Being stupid as me might actually help your case." Suigetsu said to himself, smiling.

Karin felt a tingling in her fingers, which balled into a fist.

'Not now.' She told herself. 'As soon as we get out of here he's dead meat.' She smirked at the thought of Suigetsu laying face down in the mud. It always pleased her when he suffered a well-deserved punishment from none other than herself.

When they reached Orochimaru, they all got down on their knees simultaneously, and bowed their heads down a little.

"You have successfully finished your mission?" Kabuto, who was behind Orochimaru as usual asked. Apparently, he was Orochimaru's personal translator.

"Of course." Suigetsu answered. "We wouldn't have came back if we hadn't."

"Good, good." Orochimaru smiled and placed a hand on Suigetsu's shoulder. He didn't flinch, which was amazing progress. The only people who didn't flinch was Kabuto, Suigetsu, and anyone who was stronger than him that didn't find him too revolting.

"Karin?" Suigetsu turned to her, grinning with his sharp teeth gleaming in the dim light. He held out his hand, she glared at it for a second, but silently gave Suigetsu the scroll.

"Thank you." Orochimaru smiled approvingly as he took the scroll and slipped it into one of his pockets. Kabuto eyed it, but stayed silent.

"Our pleasure." Suigetsu stood up, Juugo and Karin did the same. "Now we carry on the last mission?"

"Yes, eliminate him. He is an obstacle for our plan." Orochimaru said smiling.

"But do we have to?" Karin asked, clearly annoyed, her hands on her hips with her legs apart.

"Come on Karin, you have me." Suigetsu put an arm around her, making her blush fiercely. He grinned but it didnt' take too long for her fist to meet his face.

"Suigetsu, Karin..." Juugo sighed. Everyone had forgotten that he was here until now, making Karin and Suigetsu pause for a moment.

"Juugo's right." Kabuto agreed. "Unless you plan to leave like Kin, Zaku, and Dosu." Kabuto pushed his glasses up a sinister grin on his face. "Of course, unlike them, you have no place to go."

Karin gritted her teeth. She hated admitting that. Most of her childhood life had been spent staring at the other little kids clinging to their parents, imagining trading places with them forever.

Suigetsu didn't respond. Hey, you can't miss what you didn't have.

Juugo went back to silence, while he had always dreamed of a family, he didn't feel as strongly for it as Karin did.

"Alright, they'll be leaving the school tomorrow, probably." Orochimaru directed. "Now go my sweet pupils." He turned with Kabuto behind him, disappearing into the darkness.

"Don't take it personally Karin." Suigetsu advised as soon as he was sure he was gone.

"Shut up!" Karin said, this time agony burning through her words. She pretended to adjust her glasses while she rubbed her eyes.

"Karin, Juugo, seriously." Suigetsu sighed as if he had told them the same thing a thousand times. "We don't have a biological family with us, you're right. But we three, together, we're a family. Alright?"

Karin looked at him surprised, she had never considered that before. She always felt that a family consisted of 2 parents and kids. They were just 3 kids sticking together because they were assigned to it. How could that be family?

Juugo smiled a little.

"Family." He repeated.

'Maybe.' Karin thought to herself, not quite believing it.

"If you act like that at the mention of family one more time, I'll honestly get pissed at you guys." Suigetsu said, turning toward the entrance.

"What? Suigetsu, don't act so important!" Karin said chasing after him.

"Okay." Juugo agreed easily.

"Well, family or not, we still will have control over them." Kabuto said to himself, as he watched a few yards back. His glasses shined, obscuring his eyes.

"A family of 'Puppets'."

* * *

After the pandemonium of questions with no answers, a long silence followed. No one knew quite what to say. Then, Naruto broke the silence, whispering to Hinata.

"Oh yeah, Hinata?" Naruto, who happened to recover from the shock with his memory enhanced, poked her cheek lightly.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Hinata said slowly, recovering from the shock by just a little bit.

"I asked Sasuke like you told me to." That caught Hinata's attention. "He almost clobbered me at first, but he told me before this all about the scrolls." Naruto said gesturing to his scroll in his hand, orange with patterns of foxes and spirals. "But this thing he told me got me thinking."

"What?"

"He knew that Tenten's scroll would be gone." Naruto admitted.

Sasuke glared at him from behind, knowing what they had wanted from him.

* * *

Chapter done! Sorry that it's a short chapter, I'm busy with school starting too.

Anyway, I fooled you all!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!

That was the first cliffhanger that I seriously thought I did a good job on.

I love Suika! And I just had to add that family part, although Kabuto did ruin it a little...

I finished Specials if anybody reads the trilogy. Now I'm looking for Extras... is it good?

Oh yeah, sorry about my memory for this story. I may think I mentioned things when I haven't _cough_ Neji disappearing _cough. _And the gap between stories is going to increase, so please be patient!


End file.
